Time After Time
by Lyndseybug
Summary: He knew he was going to marry her. Someday
1. Oh My My My

He meets her when he's ten and she's seven.

She comes barreling into the house with his niece in a flurry of blonde hair.

His breath catches as he takes in the sight of the little girl.

She looked so… sad.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be her knight and save her from whatever monster was making someone so pretty so sad.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley squeaked, hugging him lightly.

God he loved Riley but she treated him like glass.

"This is my friend Maya!" She introduced but Josh had already figured that out.

He'd been hearing about her for well over a year.

"Hi I'm Josh." He squeaked out.

"You don't look sick." She blurted out and Josh's stomach twisted.

"Maya!" Cory admonished.

"I have asthma. I'm not sick!" He huffed before storming off, ignoring his brother and sister in-law's calling his name.

He hated having asthma.

How was he ever going to be able to save that pretty little girl if he couldn't even breath?

His mother had a check list he was to follow before he left the house.

Coat?

Check.

Hat?

Check.

Inhaler?

Josh looked down at the red inhaler in his hands and frowned.

He hated his asthma.

He couldn't run or play like the other kids.

He couldn't be anyone's knight in shining armor.

He threw it at the wall.

He'd prove to that pretty little girl he wasn't sick.

That he could be her knight.

"Stop it!"

Josh looked up from his book when he heard Maya's voice cry out sharply.

He looked the park and saw her surrounded by Johnny Straza and his gang of fifth grader.

Johnny had Riley by the pig tail and was yanking.

Hard.

"Hey leave her alone!" He yelled, running over as fast as his lungs would let him.

Johnny laughed.

"What you going to do about it Wheezy?" He sneered, letting go of Riley's hair and grabbing Josh by the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

His mom had always told him not to get in fights but his dad had told him to be scrappy when he did get in a fight so Josh spat at him.

Johnny let out a cry of rage and tossed Josh to the ground.

He hit the ground and felt all the breath leave his body.

"Leave him alone!" Maya yelled, launching herself at Johnny and decking him right on the eye.

At that moment, just as consciousness began to leave him, Josh thought that maybe he had been wrong.

Maybe he didn't have to be Maya's Knight in Shining Armor.

Maybe she could be his.

He woke up in the hospital and groaned.

His mom was going to kill him.

"Hey mommy." He said weakly at the sight of her.

"Hey baby. Heard you had quite the day." She said soothingly.

"Mommy I had to save her." He said weakly.

Something in his mother's eyes shifted and she smiled fondly.

"And she had to save you baby."

Cory brings Maya and Riley to visit an hour later.

Riley is in tears and Maya just looks mad.

Well at least she wasn't sad.

"You saved me." She said softly once Riley shut up long enough for her to talk.

"S'no big deal." He said blushing deeply.

Maya punched him in the shoulder and smiled.

"I'ma marry you." She declared.

"Boys are supposed to ask girls Maya!" He protested.

"That's dumb. Boys leave. Girls gotta make sure that don't. So we're getting married." Maya said firmly.

"Ok."

They get married three days later in his backyard.

Riley is Maya's maid of honor and Cory was his best man because he was Josh's favorite brother.

Just don't tell Eric.

His dad gives her away because Maya's daddy isn't around no more and Josh gives her a ring he spent a whole five dollars on as Mr. Feeny marries them in front of the fence.

His mom and Topanga smiled at each other with that same look they always have in their eyes.

Them being married didn't really change anything.

Maya still spent most of her time with Riley that summer but that was ok because sometimes Maya would crawl in his bed after everyone went to sleep and tell him about how her daddy had left and how she never saw her mommy anymore.

He'd just hold her hand and listen.

He didn't know how to make it better but he does know that she looks a little less sad the next morning.

By the end of winter break the two of them are inseparable.

Cory sets up an email account for Maya and they agreed to stay in touch.

She kisses him the night before they leave for New York.

He had seen adults kiss but never understood the appeal.

At least till now.

Maya's lips are soft and sweet and Josh thinks he could kiss her for the rest of his life.

Maya broke the kiss and bit her lip.

"You aren't gonna stop lovin' me are you Josh?" She whispered.

Josh blinked.

"Why'd I do something like that Maya?" He asked.

"My daddy left my mommy and I'm 'bout to leave." She said.

Josh took her hand and smiled.

"I don't know everything Maya but I know that your daddy is dumb if he thinks he can get anything better than you." He said firmly.

He hadn't met anything more special than Maya Hart.

Maya threw her arms around him.

"One day when we get older I'm gonna marry you for reals Maya. Someday." He vowed.

He intended to keep that promise.


	2. The Search Is Over

He doesn't see Maya for another two years.

He's twelve and they finally have his asthma under control.

He can't run out and do sports or anything but at least he can run.

They go to the beach with Cory and his family.

And Maya.

Josh was a little hurt.

The emails had been often when she first left before stopping almost at once.

And when they were there she acted like nothing had ever happened between them.

It didn't matter.

Josh was older and beyond childish promises and such.

At least until he sees her.

And then every moment of that winter came flooding back with every ounce of affection and Josh was under her spell again.

Only it's different now.

Before it had been childhood admiration.

Now it was a pretty girl in a two piece running around treating him like he wasn't made of glass.

Pushing and touching and hugging.

Josh knew girls were pretty objectively.

But no girl ever held a candle to Maya Hart with her sad blue eyes and pretty blonde hair and oh god he was going to hell.

Because the night before they left Josh had a dream about Maya in her two piece and her pretty hair and soft lips and woke up sticky and hot and embarrassed.

He went to his dad, who looked equally embarrassed as he explained wet dreams and the birds and the bees.

Yes.

Josh was going to hell. 

The next time he meets Maya it's been years.

He's sixteen and kissed other girls and hasn't thought of Maya in years.

Except, you know, every day before bed when he says his prayers.

Or when he looks at the mantel of the living room and see one of the many pictures of their pretend wedding.

But it doesn't matter because Maya Hart is a thing of the past.

At least till he sees her, all grown and…

He wasn't lying when he said she grew up gorgeous.

She dubbed him 'Boing'.

He didn't know what hurt more.

That she seemingly didn't remember how much they had meant to each other that winter or the fact that now that he was older and more handsome that she looked at him like he had looked at her all those years ago.

No.

That defiantly hurt the most.

That it took him being able to breathe and to be a little cute to get Maya to look at him like the sun.

Besides she was way too young for him.

So he avoids her and hangs out with Auggie.

Yeah it's really sad.

And then a few weeks later he comes over and everything changes.

Because Maya calls him her husband.

Cory and Topanga are to bust panicking over Riley abandoning them to see Josh's own panic.

He's furious.

Because she remembers.

She's playing the 'long game' or whatever.

It pisses him off so he decides he's done with everything Maya Hart.

She is too young for him after all.

So he continues to ignore her, continually brushing off her 'crush' on him until a month later when he gets rejected by his campus advisor.

He didn't even really like her but she was pretty in every way Maya wasn't and maybe she could help him forget her.

And then Maya shows up and points out that it hurts that he got rejected because he's too young for the college girl even though they're only three years apart.

He looked at her and saw the pain that he was obviously causing her and felt guilty.

She was just a kid.

She didn't realize that she had hurt him.

And here he was hurting her in spite.

So he backs off.

Because, despite all the years between them, he's still that ten-year-old boy who couldn't breath and she's still that sad little girl and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. 

He stays in New York that summer with Cory and Topanga.

He avoids spending too much time around Maya, not wanting to hurt her with rejection more than he already does.

It's ok because Maya is gone a lot of the summer, spending time with Shawn and traveling with him.

He's glad she has him in her life.

He gets the pack from NYU mid-way through his senior year.

It's before school and it's first class mail and before he knows it he's in his car driving to New York.

He entered Cory's apartment with the envelope that contained his future and of course Maya was there.

Only she wasn't fawning over him like normal…

It was discouraging and he didn't know why.

He didn't want her to fawn over him but he doesn't want her… not too?

God Maya is a confusing subject.

And then she jumped on his back and declared that whether or not he got into NYU affected her.

Once again she didn't treat him like glass.

She tore open the envelope and after some light teasing declared he was accepted.

He got in and she was so happy and then aloof and Urgh.

God Maya is a confusing subject. 

Josh only had one real friend growing up.

Andrew was a nice guy who was a year older and who had grown up down the street.

He was the only kid at school who hadn't made fun of his crippling asthma.

So that night he decided to hang out with him and get shown around his would be four-year home.

He makes new friends and meets a nice girl named Jasmine.

It was fun.

And then Maya and Riley show up and Andrew hits on them and Josh really just wants to punch his face in.

And Maya drops the bomb shell that she was afraid someone would steal him from her.

And Riley drops the bomb shell that Maya had crush on him.

And Maya dropped the bomb that it wasn't a crush.

She liked him.

She _knew_ him.

He was so fucked. 

When he got home he did the only thing he knew to do: Find Mr. Feeny.

"Mr. Feeny!" He yelled as he approached the fence.

The old man was in his garden.

"Mr. Matthews." He greeted.

"I know I'm not Cory but I need your advice." Josh fretted.

Cory had always told him to go to Feeny for the important stuff.

"Mr. Matthews… I have been giving advice from this fence for a very long time… and for however long I have left here I will continue to do so."

Josh sighed.

"I don't know what to do any more." He said miserably.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Miss Hart."

Josh blinked at Feeny.

"What makes you think this is about Maya?" He stuttered.

Feeny smiled.

"The number of times I gave your brother advice on Miss Lawrence." Feeny said waving his hand.

"I'm not Cory." Josh argued.

"No but you are more like him than you know. You might not possess some of his… quirks but you do possess his fierce ability to love."

Feeny walked over to the fence.

"Some number of years ago-"

"Almost seven."

Feeny smiled.

"Almost seven years ago I officiated a make believe wedding at this very fence. I hope that I'm still around to see the real thing." Feeny said.

"We were kids playing!" Josh protested.

"Did anything with Miss Hart ever feel like a game for you Mr. Matthews?"

Josh's heart sank.

Nothing with Maya ever felt like a game.

Sure they teased each other but it never felt like a game.

"I don't get where you're going with this Mr. Feeny." He said.

"All I'm saying is, is that it isn't the first time I officiated a pretend wedding at this very fence. You love like your brother, Mr. Matthews. It isn't a bad thing. The only other person I have ever seen looked at someone as devotedly as Cory looks at Topanga is you looking Miss Hart." Feeny said before walking into his house, leaving Josh at the fence.

Josh sat on the ground and put his head on his knees, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his inhaler.

What was that even supposed to mean?

Cory and Topanga were in love.

They had always been in love, even before they knew what love was.

Oh.

Oh god.

It all hit him like a freight train.

He was in love with her.

He woke up every day thinking about her.

She was the last person he prayed for at night.

He loved her.

"I'm so fucked." He groaned.

Cory was going to kill him.

So was Shawn.

And Eric.

But he could deny it any more.

Maya was it for him.

He was going to spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy.


	3. True Love Waits

At least he thought he would.

Before he could make it back to New York, news came down the line that Maya and Lucas were going out.

Josh did what any sensible seventeen-year-old would do in his place.

He locked himself in his room and started playing music to drown out his heartache.

He didn't even know why it hurt so much.

Maya wasn't his girlfriend.

She was a fourteen-year-old kid.

But she was his forever and he couldn't compete with Lucas 'Ranger Rick' Friar.

That kid was ridiculously good looking and way too nice.

Josh was a good person but he wasn't offensively nice like Lucas.

Fuck.

Since when did Maya become the kind of girl that liked boys like that?

"So what's your problem?"

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Go away Morgan." He groaned, not bothering to look at his older sister.

He'd forgotten she was coming to visit this weekend.

"Aww looks like Joshy-Woshy is mad." She said.

Josh knew she was teasing but he really hasn't in the mood.

"Fuck off Morgan." He growled, through a pillow at her.

She dodged it.

"Geeze dude. You really are pissed. What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm in love." He said miserably.

Morgan fucking laughed.

"You don't sound too happy about it." She said.

"She has a boyfriend."

Morgan made a sympathetic noise.

"I'd tell you that there are other fish in the sea but considering you're Cory 2.0." She joked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm nothing like Cory!" Josh snapped.

"You are in all the places that count." Morgan said sagely.

Josh groaned and laid back on the bed.

"I'm doomed."

Morgan smirked.

"At least you're not as big a nerd as Cory." She said.

"I got early acceptance to NYU and I'm going to be the valedictorian unless I really fuck up." Josh deadpanned.

"That just makes you smart Josh. Cory was a fucking moron in high school." Morgan said.

Josh sighed.

"So tell me about this girl your so in love with. Do you go to school with her?" Morgan pressed.

"No." Josh said.

"Oooo a college girl then?" Morgan asked, eyes twinkling.

"Just drop it Morgan."

Josh was tired of thing about it.

He just wanted to be alone and wallow.

"Tell me!" Morgan cried as she began beating Josh with his pillow.

"MORGAN STOP! STOP! IT'S MAYA!" Josh yelled.

Morgan stared at him, wide eyed.

"Shit dude." She said.

"I know!" Josh all but wailed.

"She's fourteen!"

"I'm fully aware of the fact!" Josh hissed.

"So do you want to be buried or cremated? Also would you be upset if I bailed Shawn out of jail? Topanga would take care of Cory."

"Morgan! Stop being funny and help me!" Josh pleaded.

Morgan sighed.

"This is all Cory's fault." She complained.

"How is this Cory's fault?" Josh asked.

"Before he moved to New York he told you that you'd find your 'Topanga' one day. You took that shit to heart and became a love sick little fool." She said.

"There's nothing wrong with love Morgan!" He protested.

"I'm not saying that there is." She said.

She stood.

"A lot of people will tell you that you can't fall in love when you're a kid but you and I both know better. Cory and Topanga always loved one another but, Kid, it wasn't always sunshine and daisies for them. They had to fight to get where they are. If you really care about this girl, then don't let some cowboy dipstick take her from you."

It took Josh approximately .001 seconds to figure out he had nothing to worry about when it came to Lucas and Maya.

Because of three things.

Lucas was heads over heals for Riley

Riley was deeply in love with the country boy

Maya wasn't Maya

It was true.

He knew Maya.

She was brave and powerful and fierce and sarcastic.

Not the person that was currently occupying the body of the sad eyed girl he'd loved since he was a kid.

So Josh left it alone.

Maya had to figure this out herself.

He had to give her the chance.

Instead he threw himself into college and settled for talking to Maya through text messages and the times he saw her at the apartment.

Besides it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

He was eighteen and she was fifteen after all.

And then Topanga showed up at his dorm with a duffle bag and a dangerous smile.

"Hi Josh!" She greeted.

"Hey Topanga." He said.

Secretly he was a little in love with Topanga.

He was also a lot terrified of her.

"Want to go hiking?" She asked sweetly.

"Is this you genuinely asking me to go or is this you asking me to make it seem like I had a choice?" Josh asked wearily.

"This is me needing help to put an end to this blasted love square!" Topanga declared.

"Square? There's another person?" Josh asked.

He didn't need another person to have to worry about.

Topanga shot him a look that said Really?

"Oh no. I'm not a part of this Topanga." Josh said, holding up his hands.

"I was at your wedding Josh. Your wife is very confused." Topanga said.

Josh let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? We were kids!"

"Because she still wears the ring you gave her around her neck." Topanga said.

"Does Cory know? Does Shawn?" Josh asked.

Topanga shrugged.

"I don't know?" She said.

"Does it even matter Topanga? It's not like we can be together. I'm eighteen." Josh said in defeat.

"Ever hear of the Romeo and Juliet Law?" Topanga said.

"Sorry I'm premed not prelaw." Josh snarked.

"A fifteen-year-old can date people up to twenty-one years of age." She said smartly.

Josh shook his head.

"Look I appreciate this Topanga but Maya isn't ready for this. She thinks she can handle an adult relationship but she isn't ready. I can't just be the token college boyfriend." He said.

Topanga gave him a sad look.

"You aren't giving her enough credit Josh. No one thought me and Cory were ready either and look at us now." She said.

"We aren't you and Cory!" Josh yelled.

"You're right. You're Maya and Josh but you guys are built the same. Not everyone meets the love of their life when they're kids but maybe you two were lucky enough to. You'll never know unless you try."

Josh sighed.

"Where is this hike?" He asked.

"… Mount Sun Lodge."

Josh blinked.

"We're all going to die aren't we?"


	4. Someday

High school kids were horny.

That Smackle girl was thirsty as fuck.

He never understood why kids were so obsessed with having sex and making out.

He was never like that.

He honestly tried to be a good influence but as Lucas would say 'You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink.'

And then on the first day Farkle almost died but Maya saved him of course.

Everyone always thought that Maya was all about breaking the rules but Josh saw through it.

She would do anything for her friends, regardless of the consequences for herself.

So they decided to fantasy what they're lives together would be like and it was completely ridiculous but it sure was entertaining.

That night as he laid in bed he swore he felt something shift inside.

Like it was the beginning of something.

"I need to talk to you!"

It was only because he was shocked that he allowed Maya to drag him to the bay window.

He would swear it till the day he died.

Josh had been doing so good setting everyone straight too.

Until that dude who wanted to be a fucking Sherpa showed up and pulled it off even better.

"Tell me what you know right now." Maya ordered.

"I'm a lot younger than my siblings." Josh began.

"So they don't want to have a relationship with you either?" Maya interrupted.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"So I spend a lot of time watching them." He continued.

"Sounds like we're still talking about you and me."

"Stop it!" Josh laughed.

"No."

God this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Look Maya, I've gotten really good at observing people. It comes with the whole 'your lungs are terrible get wrecked' thing. I'm good at understanding what's going with people."

'I'm good at noticing things about you.' He thought.

Maya looked at him with her big blue eyes and he noticed for the first time that they weren't nearly as sad as before.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked.

"Right now." She said firmly.

"Even if it's bad for me?" He asked.

"Right now." Maya repeated.

Josh sighed.

"What I have observed about you is that you are the best friend anyone could ever have. Maybe it's because your dad left or maybe it's because it you never felt that love but it gave you the greatest capacity to love I've ever seen." Josh said.

"Say that again." Maya said, her eyes glistening.

"You didn't understand it?" Josh asked frowning.

"No I understood it. Say it again. Say it fifty times. Say it in French." The blonde ordered.

Josh smiled.

"You heard me the first time." He said with a snort.

"I did… Thank but you're wrong. Riley is the best friend you could ever have." She said.

Josh wanted to argue with her.

He wanted to tell her how much she had changed him just by deciding to save him.

How much she inspired him.

"What I've also noticed is that you've loved Riley like for so long that the moment she decided to like someone else you need to protect her." He said instead.

"How?"

"You needed to see if she was safe with him." Josh confided.

"How did I do that?"

"Well let's see. You lost yourself to become more like her so that you could see him like she sees him. What a great way to see if he's good enough for your best friend."

A look of realization crossed Maya's face.

"I was protecting her?" She questioned.

"She'd do the same for you." Josh assured.

"She did. She brought me back." Maya said.

"And now that you're you?" Josh pressed.

"I don't like Lucas like that." Maya said, a little aww in her voice.

"And how do you know?"

"I went out with him one time and poured a smoothie on his head." She said.

Josh laughed.

Yeah.

That defiantly sounded like her.

"In a cute romantic way?" He asked.

"No in a 'he's so nice I need to mess him up' way. He's perfect for Riley. I know because, when you're Riley, it's hard not to like him. It's the first thing I found out." Maya said laughing.

"When you were Riley." Josh confirmed.

"Yes but now I'm me." She said.

"How do you feel now?"

Maya blinked.

"I feel like that if you know anything about me you'd know I'd never take anything of Riley's."

"Why?"

"Because I love her. I always have and she loves me. We would never take from each other and there is nothing that could ever change that." Maya said.

"Good. You know that's a real grown up way of thinking." Josh said.

It didn't surprise him.

Maya had always been wise beyond her years.

They sat comfortably for a few moments.

"Hey Josh why was this bad few you?" Maya asked.

"Well if it isn't Lucas that you like now that you know who you are…"

Maya's face lit up and Josh silently swore he would do everything in his power to make her face look like that for the rest of his life.

"Conversation is the most important part of any relationship and you and I just had another amazing one."

Josh bit his lip but was unable to hold back his smile.

"Josh?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why have you let me hold your hand this entire time?"

Maya held up their hands up.

Josh felt his heart beating hard.

"I don't know. I don't know everything Maya." He said.

Honestly most of the time he felt like he was making it up as he went.

Maya smile coyly at him.

"How did you know I wasn't myself? You don't even know me." She asked.

Josh laughed softly.

"Yeah I don't know you. I don't know that you'd do anything for the people you care about. I don't know that you'd nearly throw yourself of a cliff to save a friend. I don't know that you'd put yourself in danger for an idiot kid who was dumb enough not to bring his inhaler just because you could. I know you Maya." He said confidently.

He found her a little while later in front of the fire place.

She let Lucas off the hook.

"What do you want?" She asked when she noticed him.

"Me? I was just watching that mess." He teased as he sat next to her.

"Yeah we get it. You watch stuff. So what you think?" She asked.

Josh smiled softly.

"I think that or me to ever think I don't need a friend like you in the world just 'cause I'm a little older? That'd make me a lot less mature than I wanna be." He admitted.

"You know, Boing. There are 6 weeks between the year between our birthdays where we're only 2 years apart. So, how about this? We get to hold hands 6 weeks out of the year. I'll take it!" Maya joked.

Josh smiled.

"We could do that. Or how about I like my deal better? You once you said you were playing the long game." He said.

He watched as Maya's walls fell.

"I like you, Josh. It is you I like." She said, her eyes twinkling and Josh felt like his heart had exploded.

"I like you too." He admitted.

He was so tired of fighting against something that had started long before he could comprehend what was happening.

"And I never want you not to be in my life. So…how 'bout we try this-" He started before Maya cut him off.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now!" She said excitedly.

"No." He said.

Maya sighed.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually."

Josh laughed and shook his head.

"You're not saying no? You have to say something!" She said.

"I'll play the long game. Live your life, I'll live my life. I'll know you're out there, and… I'm out there too." Josh said.

He still needed time to come to terms with all this.

And figure out how to prevent Shawn and Cory from killing him.

"That's your deal?" She asked.

"That's my deal. Someday?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Maya took his hand.

"Someday." She agreed.

She made no move to let go of his hand.

"Let go." He said halfheartedly.

He like the feeling of her hand in his.

"Someday." She said coyly.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, just taking in each other's presence.

"Josh are you a nice guy?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm at NYU on a full ride scholarship and I'm pre-med." He said.

"I asked if you were a nice guy. I already know you're a good person." Maya huffed.

"Well, I grew up with crippling asthma that put a mouth that on me that got me ostracized in school and that got my ass beat way too often. Also I curse way too much and I have a serious jealous streak. It took everything in my power not to drive to New York and beat the fuck out of Lucas when I found out he was interested in you." He offered.

"Good enough for me."


	5. Blurred Lines

Josh hummed to himself as he worked on his paper for his biology class.

He was still riding high on the endorphins of the previous weekend.

Him and Maya weren't together but they had someday.

"Ok dude spill." Andrew said from his seat on Josh's bed.

Josh had lucked out.

NYU had deemed it 'medically necessary' for Josh to have a singles dorm because of his asthma.

Point one to asthma.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Man you have been walking around for the past week walking on fucking sunshine. Something is obviously going on for Josh 'I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck' Matthews to be humming." The older boy said.

"I'm in love." Josh said sighing happily.

"Really? Who would have guessed?" Andrew said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Josh tossed a pillow at him.

"Hey! I'm happy for ya man! I'm glad you've finally found someone to fawn over. God knows you never did in high school." Andrew said.

"That's because high school was terrible." Josh said darkly.

Andrew let out a dark chuckle.

"I hear you bro. So… who is it? Is it that girl from your psych class? Mary?" He asked.

"It's Maya." Josh said.

Andrew grinned widely.

"You and the wifey back together then?" He teased.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"I regret ever reminding you about that." He said flatly.

"Hey it was the first wedding I ever went to! I didn't forget it. I just didn't recognize her and Unicorn pants at first. So you asked her out?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't. We're waiting. She's still young. We're playing the long game." Josh said.

"And you're terrified of Shawn?"

"That too." 

"All I'm saying is, is that Shawn and Cory love you man. He's not going to be as upset as you think."

The two were boarding the subway, heading to Topanga's.

The coffee shop on campus was nice but Topanga's felt like a little piece of home.

"I just don't want to disappoint them." Josh said.

All his life he had looked up to Cory and Shawn.

They were his role models and he wouldn't do anything to hurt their relationship.

But Maya was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I think in the long run they'd be more disappointed if you didn't."

Josh opened his mouth to respond but his phone rang.

He looked down and saw it said Sunshine and Rainbows.

"Riley?" He said as he answered it.

"Uncle Josh?" The girl said timidly.

He knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's up Riley?" He asked, giving Andrew a look.

The jovial expression slid off his friend's face.

"C-can you come get us?" She nearly whispered.

"Who, what and where?" He asked.

"Me, Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Maya. W-we went to this party on Park Ave to try and reclaim sisterhood. Uncle Josh, Maya is acting really weird." Riley said, sounding fucking terrified.

"Text me the address. I'm on my way." Josh assured.

The subway lurched to a stop and Josh turned to Andrew, who nodded.

The two sprinted off the subway.

It was a short distance to the party.

It was a big party.

Riley were out front, looking terrified.

"Riley! Where's Maya?" Josh asked, his chest heaving a little.

"I don't know Uncle Josh. She got mad that I called you and stormed off. I haven't been able to find her!" His niece said, tears streaming down her face.

"Stay here with her." He ordered Andrew before entering the fray.

It took him approximately ten minutes to hear word of Maya's location.

"Yeah that blonde chick was super into Billy. Mia or something." One of the drunk seniors said.

"He's so going to get laid tonight. Heard she might be up to more than one too." His friend said.

Josh grabbed the first senior by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Where are they?" He growled.

"First bedroom on the left!" The guy said.

He ran towards the stairs, passing Lucas, Farkle and Zay.

"Come on!" He ordered.

The boys, recognizing Josh, followed.

They did find Maya in the bedroom.

Three different guy were in there in various stages of undress.

She looked completely zoned out.

"Maya!" The four cried.

Maya looked over at them, her eyes pleading.

Help.

"Get away from her!" Josh roared, shoving one of the guys away from Maya.

"Back off man! She's ours." He said.

"Fuck you!" Josh ground out.

The guy swung at Josh, who ducked and jumped on him.

"Get Maya out of here Farkle." Lucas ordered before tackling one of the other guys, who was attempting to grab Maya.

Zay looked at the other guy, who was leering at him.

"Yeah ok." He said with a shrug before grabbing the guy and shoving him against the wall.

Farkle grabbed Maya and began dragging her out.

Lucas and Josh subdued their opponents and dragged the guy off Zay, who was bleeding from his nose.

The three ran out of the house.

There was an ambulance out front and Maya was being loaded in.

"Are any of you riding?" One of the EMTs asked, glancing around at the group.

"I'll ride. Andrew can you make sure they get to the hospital?" Josh asked.

"Of course man. Do you want me to call your brother?" Andrew asked.

Josh sighed.

"Yeah." 

Josh stayed with Maya the whole time.

One of the nurses had taken pity on him and patched up the various scraps and cuts on him and Lucas.

Zay was currently being x-rayed for a broken nose.

While Josh and Andrew were sitting next to Maya, Riley, Lucas and Farkle were in a dog pile, looking worried sick.

"What's wrong with Maya Uncle Josh?" Riley asked in her small voice.

Josh sighed.

"I think someone probably slipped something in her drink." He said.

"Flunitrazepam." Farkle said, looking sick.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"Roofies Riley. Someone slipped her a date rape drug." Lucas said, clenching his hands to make a fist.

Josh didn't blame him.

He really wanted to punch something too.

"Maya!" A woman Josh recognized as Katy Hart came flying into the room.

"Mrs. Hart." He said weakly.

She looked at him.

"Josh right? You're Cory's brother. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I called him Miss Katy. I-I didn't know who else to call." Riley said, tear welling in her eyes.

"He saved her." Lucas said as Farkle nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Katy said before taking her place next to Maya.

Maya did indeed test positive for roofies and was going to be treated for it.

The Matthews arrived soon after Katy and filled the room.

Lucas' dad showed up as well and took him and Zay home.

Minkus showed up too but chose to stay, wanting to be there for this girl he'd known since she was a child.

Josh slipped out of the room.

He hated this.

He hated that Riley looked like her whole world was shattered.

He hated that Lucas and Zay had to get into a big brawl after fighting so hard to change themselves.

He hated that Farkle had to be the strong one.

He hated he couldn't help Maya.

"Josh?"

Josh turned to see Katy walking toward him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said with a sigh.

She sat on a bench and motioned for him to join her.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" She asked.

Josh sputtered.

"What?" He yelped.

"Your intentions with my daughter. What are they?" She asked.

Josh looked at his hands.

"I really like her Ms. Hart." He admitted.

"How old are you Josh?" Katy asked.

"I'm eighteen ma'am." He said honestly.

"You do know that Maya is fifteen right?" Katy asked again.

"She'll be sixteen on January 1st." Josh answered quickly.

It was funny how bad things put life in perspective.

Honestly the age difference didn't matter anymore.

Something terrible could have happened to Maya tonight.

And she wouldn't have known the real extent of his feelings for her because he was scared.

He didn't want to be scared.

And he certainly didn't want something to happen to either of them without Maya knowing how much he cared for her.

Katy sighed.

"I remember a few winters ago my daughter coming home from a trip to Philadelphia happier than I had ever seen her. Especially since her father left." She reminisced.

Oh.

"She couldn't stop talking about her new 'husband' Joshy and how they were going to grow up and get 'for reals' married and be in love forever someday. And then I had to tell her that me and her father were getting a divorce."

Josh took a sharp breath in.

So that's why she stopped emailing him.

She lost hope.

"After that she never talked about her Joshy again. At least not until a few winters later when she began talking about Shawn and began forgiving me. She began getting hope and soon enough she would mention 'Riley's Uncle Josh' here and there. It wasn't hard to put together."

Josh smiled to himself.

Katy sighed.

"Look Josh I think you're too old for Maya right now." She said crossing her arms.

Josh's heart sank.

"But if Maya is anything like me then she'll sneak behind my back and see you anyways." The waitress continued.

"I wouldn't do that." Josh said quickly.

Katy laughed.

"You're a good guy Josh but when Maya gets something in her head she doesn't stop till she gets it." She said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty aware." He said with a laugh.

Katy patted his shoulder and stood.

"I haven't been the mother that Maya deserved but I'm trying to be better. What kind of mother would I be to stand between her and a guy who would drop everything to come save her?" 

Maya woke the next afternoon feeling terrible.

Josh was the last to visit her, wanting to avoid the panic.

She blinked when she saw him before smiling warmly at him.

"Hey." She said, her voice raspy.

"Hi."

He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Angry." She replied and Josh chuckled.

Figures.

"Josh… they told me what you and Andrew did. I… Thanks." She said.

"I'd do anything for you Maya."

Maya flushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember us getting married?" Josh asked.

Maya smiled softly.

"It was one of the happiest day of my life Josh. I could never forget it." She said.

She pulled a chain out fun under her shirt to reveal the old, too big ring he had given her so long ago.

"You were the first person in my life to treat me like I wasn't going to die any minute. I don't blame my family but still there you were. This sad little girl who looked like she needed saving but that ended up saving me. I was so angry at you for so long for forgetting me that I didn't even bother to think of your side of the story." Josh said.

Maya smiled softly.

"You had every right to be mad. It wasn't your fault my parents split up. I was just so! I thought if I drove you away that you wouldn't have the chance to leave. But then Riley and her fountain of infinite sunshine sunk her claws into me and I began to hope again. And then there you were looking all boing." She said.

"Maya!" He laughed.

"Well it's true! Don't know if you've ever been told this but you're nice to look at Josh." Maya flirted.

"We'll I had to have one outstanding quality with my lungs."

Maya punched his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop talking about your lungs like that. They happen to be my favorite set of lungs." She said.

"They are?" Josh asked.

"They keep you alive don't they?"

Josh smiled and took her hand.

"You make me want to be a better person Maya." He said.

"And you do the same for me Josh." She said blushing.

Josh leaned down and kissed her.

Josh had kissed girls before but none of them had anything on Maya.

Her lips were still soft and sweet and it still felt like her lips were electrified.

He broke the kiss and she smiled at him.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now?" She asked, her voice raspy and loving.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now."


	6. Dust and Bones

Maya was nervous.

Maya was never nervous.

"Calm down Maya." Riley said as Maya shifted through her closet.

"That easy for you to say! All you had to do is smile at Lucas and he was head over heels for you! I've put in years of hard work for this moment!" Maya said.

"All you're doing is going out with Josh. It's not like it's your first date." Riley said.

"It's the first one that counts."

Riley blinked.

She hadn't expected that.

Maya sighed.

"I really like Josh Riley. I always have and I need this to go well. I have to hope that it will."

Riley stood and clasped her hands on Maya's shoulders.

"Well let's make you my Aunt!"

Josh was nervous.

Not because he was worried about impressing Maya.

No because Shawn Hunter was staring down at him, a hard look on his face.

"Um hey Shawn." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Katy couldn't be here so I am."

Ok.

Well that explains it.

"What are your intentions with Maya?" Shawn asked.

Josh frowned.

"I really like her Shawn. I just want to spend time with her." Josh answered honestly.

Shawn crossed his arms.

"In a leather jacket?" He asked.

Josh looked at the jacket.

"Shawn… you gave me this jacket."

"I regret everything."

Riley came running into the room.

"Presenting the one, the only Maya Hart!"

Maya walked out and Josh's breath caught.

"You look gourges." He breathed out.

Maya smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled.

Neither noticed Shawn's face soften.

Riley, however, did.

"Well you two crazy kids best be going! Don't want to miss the… your date!" She said, pushing them out the front door.

She turned to Shawn, who sighed.

"She's going to be his Topanga isn't she?" He said, more to himself.

"I think that Maya and Josh are going to be very happy together for a very long time."

Maya grinned nervously at Josh.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

Josh grinned widely.

"If there was anything else you could be doing tonight what would it be?" He asked.

Maya stared at him.

"Well there's a Rattus concert tonight that would be awesome to go to but it's been sold out for months." The girl said.

Josh's grin grew wider as he pulled out two lanyards.

"All except these two back stage passes." He sang.

Maya screamed and snatched them from him.

"Oh my god Josh!"

Her face fell.

"These must have cost you a fortune." She said quietly.

"They cost me absolutely nothing." Josh assured.

"And how?" Maya asked.

"I know a guy."

Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I've had these passes for over a month Maya. I wanted to surprise you with them." Josh admitted.

"We just decided to be officially together last week." Maya pointed out.

Josh shrugged.

"The initial plan was to take you and Riley." He said.

"Riley doesn't even really like Rattus." Maya said.

Riley was a lot more Top 40.

"… It might have been an excuse to spend time with you."

Maya was wide eye as Josh led her into the restricted area of Madison Square Garden.

"Are you sure we can be back here?" She whispered.

"Sure. I'm just looking for… Hey!" Josh yelled, waving at a guy carrying an guitar.

The man grinned and waved back.

"Josh!" He said, pulling Josh into a hug.

He looked at Maya and smiled.

"This is Maya then?" He asked.

"Yep! Maya this is Herman Stecchino. He's the head roadie for Rattus. He got me the passes." Josh introduced.

"Your name is Herman?" Maya breathed.

This was the greatest day of her life.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry about laughing. Morgan has made fun of my name enough that I'm immune to it." Herman said.

"Herman is married to my sister Morgan." Josh said.

"Two whole years next month." Herman said.

"So not all you Matthews are with the same person all your lives?" Maya asked.

She didn't know if she would be relieved or upset if they didn't.

Herman chuckled.

"Me and Morgan have been together since we were twelve. Shawn, Cory and my brother set us up on a date. It just took me forever to get her to settle down." He said.

"So any chance we can see Joey before the show?" Josh asked.

Maya quickly turned to Josh.

"We get to meet Joe Epstein?" She asked.

Josh and Herman chuckled.

"Well you do. We've known Joey… well I've always known Joey." Josh said a little smugly.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Maya said, aghast.

"Again I wanted this to be a surprise."

Herman led the two to a dressing room where a short man sat, typing away on his phone.

He looked up and grinned.

"Josh! Good to see you!" He said, clasping Josh's hand.

"You too Joey. This is my girlfriend Maya."

Maya opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"Well this is a first." Josh said dryly.

Joey chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Maya. Any friend of Baboon's brother is a friend of mine." He said fondly.

Maya blinked.

"That's what Janitor Harley calls Mr. Matthews." She blurted out.

"She calls him Mr. Matthews? That's adorable." Herman said.

"Me and Baboon go way back. Went to high school with him and his wife. I was… well I wasn't the nicest guy back in high school."

"You and Frankie were do boys." Herman pointed out.

"Me and Frankie were do boys." Joey said in agreement.

"You were a bully? But you run an anti-bullying charity."

"Just cause I do something now doesn't change my past. I was a creep."

"And now you're a rock star." Maya noted.

Joey laughed.

"I guess. I just like to make music. And honestly if it weren't for Cory, Shawn and Topanga. I don't even know what I'd be doing if it weren't for them. They were real good influences on me and my husband. I'd probably be in jail, dead or married to some bimbo if they hadn't encouraged me to do something with my life. So me and Frankie moved to Los Angles after high school, I learned to play the guitar and Frankie started writing poetry and the rest was history. I got a lot of gratitude for those three." He said.

Maya smiled.

"Me too. Shawn… He's the best man I've ever met." She said.

"Shawn could have been a lot different if it weren't for the Matthews." Joey noted.

"People change people." Maya whispered.

Joey smiled.

"That sounds like a really good way to live your life." He said.

"I think so too."

The concert was amazing.

Maya had never been to such a big venuw concert before and it was just amazing.

Mostly because Josh was right beside her.

Afterwards he took her to this little hole in the wall Italian place.

"So did I impress you?" He asked.

"Just a little." She said with a roll of her eyes.

She took his hand.

"You didn't have to do all of that to impress me Josh. I like you for you, not the people you know."

Josh smiled softly at her.

"I just wanted to make you happy Maya."


	7. Because of You

_Pick me up from school? I want to go somewhere with you. It's important._

That one text message was how he found himself wondering the halls of Abigail Adams High, looking for his wayward girlfriend.

He smiled goofily to himself.

He like the sound of that.

Following her directions, he found himself at the girl's locker.

She was pulling an envelope from her locker.

"Hello Girlfriend person." He said saddling up next to her.

"Hello boyfriend person." Maya greeted with a smile.

She quickly frowned.

"Oh god we're turning into Mr. and Mrs. Matthew! Gross!" She fretted.

"I dunno. They're kind of the map of a healthy relationship for me." Josh said with a shrugged.

Maya gave a nod of concession.

"Hey Maya who's your friend?"

A pretty black girl came up behind them.

"Hi I'm Josh." Josh greeted.

The girl batted her eyes at him.

"I'm Sage. I haven't seen you around here before. Where do you go to school?" She asked.

"I'm a freshman at NYU." Josh said.

Sage straight up licked her lips.

"A college boy at our dinky high school?" She purred and Josh felt incredibly awkward.

"Um yeah. Me and Maya are going somewhere." He said.

"So are you Maya's brother or something?" She asked.

Maya shifted next to him, glaring.

"He's Riley's Uncle." She said.

"Really?" Sage asked surprised.

"I was a surprise." Josh said with a laugh.

"You know I'm going to be going to NYU next year. Maybe you could show me around campus?" The girl flirted.

"I'm sorry Sage you seem like a really nice girl but I have a girlfriend." Josh said, letting her down gently.

At least he thought her did.

The girl let a huff before storming away.

"What a bitch." Maya sneered.

"Not a fan then?" Josh asked as they walked out of the school.

"Sage tried to convince me and Riley that everyone hooked up on Friday and break up on Monday." Maya said rolling her eyes.

"What a load of shit. Riley ate it up?"

"Like a stack of pancakes."

Josh laughed led her to the old station wagon he called his vehicle.

"This is your car?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My parents insisted that I bring a vehicle with me when moved out here. You know so that I could drive home sometimes. I'm thinking about selling it and getting a motorcycle." Josh said off handly.

Maya froze.

"Oh god please." She pleaded and Josh laughed.

The two got in the car and Josh paused before starting the car.

"Want to tell me what this is all about?" He asked.

Maya sighed and pulled the papers she had been carrying, handing them to Josh.

"There ya go boing. My massteer plan."

Josh looked over the papers.

"Adoption paper?" He asked.

Maya looked timid.

"Well you know how Shawn and my mom are getting married right?"

Josh nodded.

"I want Shawn to adopt me. I'm going to give him the papers at the wedding. It's… It's going to be his wedding present." She said blushing.

Josh smiled and took her hand.

"I think that's an amazing present Maya. So what are we going to go do today?" He asked.

"In order for Shawn to adopt me I have to get Kermit to sign away his parental rights." Maya revealed, handing him another paper.

"You decided to bring me with you to do this? Not Riley?" Josh asked, surprised.

"I brought you because Riley has this thing where she likes to see the best in people. She would do her best to try and talk me out of this. To give Kermit a second chance or something." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"And you think I won't?" Josh asked.

Maya took a deep breath.

"I think that you understand that you get to choose the people you surround yourself with."

Kermit Hart lived in a more suburban part of New York, just at the edge of the city.

Maya was shaking.

"Hey it's going to be ok." Josh assured, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What if he says no?" Maya whispered.

"Then I know a really kickass lawer lady who can get it taken care of."

He crouched down and looked up at Maya.

"Maya you are the strongest person I know. Nothing can stop you when you put your mind to it." He said.

Maya smiled and briefly kissed him.

"Thank you."

She walked up the steps of the brownstone and knocked.

A tall, willowy woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She said, her dark eyes looking down at Maya through dark eye lashes.

"I'm here to see Kermit." Maya said, her voice steely.

"And you are?" The woman asked.

"Maya. His daughter."

The woman gave Maya a look of distain but called out for Kermit.

"Who is it Anita… Maya?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." Maya said roughly.

"Of course. Come on in."

He led the two into an home office.

"It's nice to see you Maya… I'm afraid I don't know you." Kermit said, looking at Josh.

"Josh Matthews." Josh said, barely with holding contempt.

"Are you related to Riley?" Kermit asked.

"Mom's getting married." Maya interrupted.

Kermit blinked.

"She is?" He asked.

"Yeah. His name is Shawn and he's really amazing." Maya gushed.

Kermit let out a forced smile.

"That's great. I'm glad she found happiness but I don't think that is why you're here." He said.

Maya handed him the paper.

"I need you to sign that." She said.

Kermit read the paper.

"You want me to give up my parental rights?" He asked.

"You did that a long time ago. This is just a technicality." Maya said bitterly.

Kermit frowned.

"Is this really what you want Maya?" He asked.

Maya sighed.

"I'm not angry at you anymore. Because I wasn't abandoned by my father. You aren't my father." She said.

If that effected Kermit, he didn't show it.

"Being a father is so much more than just being biologically related. It's about being there! Shawn might not be biologically related to me but he showed me more kindness than you ever thought about. He helped me with my homework and listens to my problems and loves me. He was ready for me." Maya said.

She handed Kermit the pen.

"I don't feel any attachments to you anymore. You're nothing to me. You're just a guy who lives in a brownstone in New York that has nothing to do with me." She said.

Kermit bit his lip and signed the paper.

"For what it's worth Maya I did… I do care about you. I just wasn't ready yet." He said handing her the papers.

"For what it's worth that does mean something to me."

"Want to talk about it?" Josh asked as they sat in the New York traffic.

"Not really."

Josh looked at her and she groaned.

"God Riley's puppy dog eyes are genatic!" She said.

Josh shrugged.

"If it gets you to talk to me then… Worth it." He said.

Maya sighed.

"Harts leave. I don't want to leave." She said.

"And in your mind Hunters stay." He said with realization.

Maya nodded.

"Babe I hate to tell you this but they don't." He said.

Maya blinked at him.

Josh sighed.

"I've heard the stories my whole life Maya. Shawn's parents left so often it was ridiculous. Hunters leave too. Hell even Matthews leave. My Nana Bernie ran off constantly on my dad. It doesn't matter if your left. It doesn't matter if your last name is Hart or Hunter or Matthews. It matters if you break the cycle." He said.

Maya took his hand.

"I'm going to break it for me. For you." She swore and Josh felt himself beam.

"I'm glad to hear it." He hummed.

Maya smiled mischievously.

"So how long do I have to wait till I can change my last name to Matthews?"

"Maya!"


	8. We Didn't Start the Fire

"Halloween costume party!" Riley declared as she skipped into history class.

Cory smiled at his daughter.

"That's right! Me and Mrs. Matthews have agreed to let Riley invite this class to a Halloween party!" He said brightly.

The class erupted in cheers.

Well except Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Zay.

"Wait for it…" Maya said.

"There is two stipulations." Cory said.

Everyone groaned.

"First of all you have to dress as a historical figure."

They groaned again.

"Hey! If you're in my house you're gonna be learning. The second stipulation you have to bring at least one of your parents."

"Oh come on Mr. Matthews!" Zay complained.

"If I have to put up with you little monster for the night then I'm going to have company."

"Oh no. My mom is working that night. I'll just have to come by myself." Maya said dryly.

"Oh it's your lucky day. Shawn is coming." Cory said.

Maya groaned.

Shawn was even worse than her mom.

He actually seemed to know what he was doing most of the time.

"Cool! You guys can meet my mom finally!" Lucas said with a grin.

"The ever evasive Mama is going to be in town?" Maya said, her eyes lighting up.

Lucas nodded.

"Her dig is wrapping up. She'll be here the day before the party." He said.

"Dig? What does your mom do Lucas?" Cory asked.

"She's an archeologist sir. She's been on a dig for over a year." Lucas said.

"Ooooh!" Cory said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

Great.

Two history nerds.

"Can I-"

"And no you can't invite anyone but your parents. No cousins. No Aunts. No Uncles."

Riley pouted and mouthed 'sorry' at Maya.

Maya shrugged and mouthed back 'It's ok.'

Maya had no idea who she was going to be.

So she decided to go to visit Josh for advice and surprise him with frozen yogurt.

She'd never been to his dorm but she knew where it was.

Kind of.

Not really.

"Maya?"

Maya turned to see a dark haired girl walking towards her.

It was the girl from the party.

"Jasmine right?" Maya asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm here to see Josh." Maya said.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Does he know?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm surprising him." Maya said.

"Maya… I know I told you not to give up but ambushing a guy who you know isn't into you isn't going to make him like you." The girl said gently.

Maya frowned.

"We're dating." She said.

Jasmine looked surprised.

"Really?"

Maya huffed.

"For over a month now." She said.

"I'm sorry it's just that he didn't seem like he was interested last year." Jasmine said apologetically.

"Well a year changes a lot."

It certainly had changed Maya.

"Maybe I can help you find his dorm. Do you know what dorm he's in?" Jasmine offered.

"Daniel Hall."

Jasmine's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Maya asked, impatient.

"It's just… That's the hall that normally put students with medical conditions that require them to live alone." Jasmine said.

"Josh has asthma." Maya said.

"Asthma isn't reason enough for that Maya." She said.

"It's really bad asthma."

Jasmine shook her head but gave Maya the directions to Josh's dorm building.

Josh's dorm building was nice.

And extremely handicap ready, with tons of ramps and even an elevator.

She found Josh's dorm room and quietly opened the door.

Josh was at his desk, typing on his computer with his earphones in.

Maya placed down the yogurt, walked over quietly and slipped her hands down his chest.

Josh looked up, startled, before his expression softened.

Maya leaned down and kissed him.

"Well this is a surprise." He said when she broke the kiss.

"I brought yogurt." She said.

"Strawberry?" He asked.

"Is there any other kind?"

The two sat on his bed, Maya cuddled up to his side, eating their yogurt.

"So I need advice." She said.

"Advice I couldn't give over the phone?" Josh asked.

"Well you _could_ have but I just wanted to see you." Maya said.

"Well I'm glad you did. I've been thinking about you all day." He said.

"Any particular reason?" She asked.

Josh shrugged.

"Nope. I just always think of you."

Maya laughed and shoved him.

"You're such a dork." She said.

"I'm your favorite dork." He said.

"No that's Riley."

Josh nodded.

"Yeah. That's true. So what do you need advice on?" He asked.

"Riley is throwing a Halloween party for our history class. Your brother has decided to make it a lesson so we have to dress as historical figures. I have no idea what to be." Maya complained.

"Why not be an artist?" Josh suggested.

"An artist? Artist aren't historic figures Josh." Maya said.

Josh chuckled and grabbed a book of his desk.

Art History.

Oh.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good." Josh gloated.

He took her hand.

"There are a lot of important female artist Maya. And, even though you won't let me see your art, I have no doubt that one day you'll be one of them."

Maya grinned.

"You're just sucking up." She accused.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"You might have earned a kiss."

He did.

Lucas Friar was nervous.

He only got nervous over two things.

Riley Matthews

His mama

He loved his mother but she had been away for so long.

Sometimes she looked at him like he was still that angry screw up he was in Texas.

He wasn't though.

New York had changed him.

His friends had changed him.

Riley had changed him.

"Mama?" He asked as he entered his parent's bedroom.

His mother looked up from her desk, her blue eyes tired.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked.

Lucas bit his lip.

"I know you're probably still tired from coming home and all but Riley is throwing a Halloween party tomorrow. We have to bring at least one parent and I was hoping you'd come with me." He said.

His mother gave him a tired smile.

"I don't know Lucas." She said.

"It's just I want you to meet Farkle and Maya and… and Riley." Lucas said.

"It's just that I have so much work to do. I have reports on the dig due." The woman said.

Lucas felt his anger rise.

"You always have work!" He yelled.

His mother looked at him wide eyed and he deflated.

"Sorry… It's just… You're never around mama. I want you to meet my friends and… I want you to see how much I've changed."

Her eyes softened and she touched his shoulder.

"When's the party?"

Maya walked into the Matthews' apartment to find… no one there.

Well no one but Riley.

Who was dressed as Annie Oakley.

Because of course.

"What's up cowgirl?" She asked.

Riley pouted.

"No one's coming." She said sadly.

Maya shrugged and sat next to her.

"Ahh we don't need em. Plus, I'm sure Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Lucas will show up." She said.

Riley sighed.

"I only wanted to invite them anyways. Dad said we needed to invite more people." She said.

She looked Maya over.

"Who are you?"

Maya spun around in her blue dress.

"I am Émilie Charmy. She was a female artist that became extremely well known despite the times." She explained.

"Congratulations Maya you did the assignment." Cory said as he and Shawn entered the living room.

They were not in costume.

"You aren't dressed up?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? Only dorks dress up as historical figures."

Maya puckered her lips at them.

"Don't kill them Maya. The parents didn't have to dress up." Topanga said as she entered.

There was a knock on the door and Riley rushed to answer it.

Farkle and Minkus entered.

Farkle was, predictably, dressed as Albert Einstein.

"Ladies!" He said in greeting.

"Farkle." They responded.

Minkus walked over to Shawn and Cory.

"Trailer Trash." He greeted.

"Big Brain." Shawn responded.

The two laughed and hugged.

"Our parents are weird." Maya said.

"I do believe that those were their childhood nicknames for one another." Farkle said.

"They knew each other as kids?!" Maya exclaimed.

"Well of course. That's how me and Riley met." Farkle said.

There was another knock on the door.

Riley opened in to reveal Smackle dressed as Marie Currie.

"I hope that my attire is appropriate for the situation." She said.

"You look nice Isadora. Where is your parent?" Topanga asked.

"I'm afraid a work related situation has come up for my father. I hope it is ok that I came." Smackle said.

"It's fine Smackle. We understand." Cory assured.

Zay was the next to arrive.

He was wearing bright orange shorts, a green shirt and a multicolored jacket.

"What's going on ya'll?" He said as he entered.

"Ok who are you supposed to be?" Farkle asked.

"I'm DJ Jazzy Jeff!" He said.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Oh come on. He was one half of DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince! They won the second Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group." Zay said.

"Oh you mean Will Smith."

Zay let out a long suffering sigh.

The teens hung out on the couch while their parents occupied the kitchen.

The front door opened and Josh walked in, a big bag in hand.

"Hello family!" He greeted.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Cory asked.

"My beautiful sister in law said I could come do laundry here." Josh said.

"On the day of out Halloween party?" Cory asked.

"Oh is that today?" Josh asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh whatever. Just go on." Cory said, exasperated.

Josh grinned and joined the teens.

"Smooth man." Zay said with a laugh.

"I try."

There was another knock at the door.

"Lucas is here!" Riley said happily as she ran to the door.

She opened it to reveal Lucas, dress Frank Butler.

"Howdy Annie." He said.

"You two are adorable." Topanga asked.

"Is your mom still coming?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. She's on her way. Should just be a few minutes. She has meeting then she was heading here." Lucas said.

A few minutes later there was indeed a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Topanga declared.

She opened the door to reveal a tall, red head woman.

Both women's mouth dropped open.

"Topanga?"

"Rachel?"

The two squealed and hugged each other.

"You're Lucas' mother?" Topanga asked as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Yeah. You must be Riley's mom… That means… Cory! Shawn!" Rachel said as she peered over Topanga's head.

The two men walked over and took turns hugging their old friend.

"I can't believe this! How did you not know Lucas' mom was Rachel?" Topanga demanded.

"I didn't know!" Cory said.

"You guys know each other?" Lucas asked.

Josh cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

"Is this Rachel… McGuire?" He asked.

"It's been Rachel Friar for over fifteen years." Rachel said.

"Cool. I'm Josh."

Rachel's eyes widen.

"Little Josh? Oh wow look at you!" She said, holding him at arm's length.

"Josh is going to NYU now." Shawn said.

"That's insane!" Rachel said laughing.

"How do you guys know each other?" Lucas demanded.

"We went to college together sweetie. We were… they were my best friends." Rachel said.

The teens quickly lost interest in the adults and began to play the GameCube the was nestled in in the living room, taking turns playing Mario Kart.

Topanga took the opportunity to open a bottle of wine and introduce Rachel and Minkus.

"So Rachel what have you been up to since college?" She asked as she handed the woman a glass.

"Met the love of my life in the Peace Corps, got pregnant, moved to Texas and became an archeologist. You guys?" She asked.

"Became a lawyer and had a couple babies." Topanga said.

"You guys have another kid?" Rachel asked.

"Auggie. He's seven."

Cory pulled out his phone and showed Rachel a picture.

She cooed.

"So you're Lucas' teacher then? He talks highly of you." Rachel said.

"Aww shucks." Cory said.

Rachel turned to Shawn.

"And hat about you Shawn? You ever get Angela to settle down?" Rachel teased.

Shawn let out a chuckle.

"Ah no. Angela is happily married, living in Maine. Expecting a little girl in a few months. I'm actually a photo journalist now." Shawn said.

"Anyone special?" Rachel said.

"I'm getting married. Her name is Katy and she's Maya's mom… She's amazing." Shawn said.

"Huh." Rachel said as she looked him over.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I've never seen you this happy." She said.

Shawn looked at Maya, who was gloating at Lucas.

"Katy's the love of my life. Her and Maya are my world." He said.

"I'm glad you found them Shawn. Maya deserves someone like you." Minkus injected.

"Was that a compliment Minki?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah well don't get used to." Minkus grumbled.

"So when is the wedding?" Rachel said.

"We're having it over Thanksgiving weekend. I don't know if you guys have any plans but you're welcome to come. We were actually hoping to steal Lucas away for the weekend. We're having it out of town." Shawn said.

"Are you kidding me? Like I'd miss the wedding of Shawn Hunter. We were going to go to Texas but heck with that. So where is it going to be?" Rachel asked.

Shawn paled.

"Yeah. I'd like to know that too Shawnie. You and Katy have been really secretive." Cory said.

"Before you over react I want you to know that Katy booked the place without telling me. She wants to get married there because her parents got married there." Shawn said.

"Where is this place?" Topanga asked.

"… Mount Sun Lodge."

"What?" Topanga and Cory screeched.

"Come on guys it was over fifteen years ago! Get over it." Shawn said.

"What's going on?" Maya asked as she walked over.

"Me and your mother booked the Mount Sun Lodge for the wedding." Shawn said.

A goofy look crossed Maya's face.

"I'm cool with that." She said, glancing at Josh.

Shawn sneered.

"I regret everything."


	9. Brother, My Brother

"This is bad. Very bad."

Maya rolled her eyes as she followed Josh.

"Why are we even at JFK?" She asked.

Josh rocked on his heels.

"Cory asked me to come pick up his present for Shawn's bachelor party." He said.

"Please tell me we aren't going to pick a stripper for my future step father's party." Maya said.

"Nope. We're picking up his brother."

Maya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, wait, wait. Shawn has a brother?! Why has no one told me this?!" She demanded.

"You know how Shawn gets left? Jack might be one of those people. Maybe. I never got the full story." Josh said with a shrug.

"How long has it been since they saw each other?" Maya asked.

"How old am I?" Josh asked.

"Eighteen, nearly nineteen." Maya answered quickly.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen then." Josh said.

"And Mr. Matthews thinks it's a good idea to do this three days before Shawn's wedding?!" Maya asked.

"My brother schemes Maya. It's kind of his thing."

"But three days before the wedding?" Maya hissed.

"Have you met the guy? He has the most inappropriate timing ever. Now help me hold up the sign."

Maya rolled her eyes but held up the sign anyways.

It was extremely lopsided.

And then through the crowd emerge a handsome man that had more than a passing resemblance to Shawn.

He must be Jack.

He spotted the sign and walked over.

"Did the hotel send you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." Josh said.

They led Jack to Topanga's black Lexus.

They got in the front and shared a look.

Yeah.

Someone was going to jail.

"I can't believe Shawn Patrick Hunter is getting married!" Jonathan Turner said with a grin.

Shawn rolled his eyes but smiled blithely at his cards.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Minkus snorted.

"You know what? I'm so happy that not even you being you could ruin it Minkus." Shawn said.

He stood up.

"I'm marrying the woman I love in three days' time and nothing can ruin it!" Shawn declared.

"And this is when it goes to hell." Alan said, not looking up from his cards.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Cory is up to something." Alan said bluntly.

The three men turned to Cory, who was smiling brightly.

"Whatever makes you say that father?" He asked.

"Yep." John and Minkus agreed.

"I swear I'm not up to anything." Cory said.

The was a knock on the door.

"What did you do?!" Shawn shouted.

"Oh I think you know."

"Tell me you didn't find Virna." Alan pleaded.

The door swung open and Josh pushed a struggling Jack in.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm going to call the cops!" Jack yelled.

"Nope. This is even worse."

"Jack?" Shawn asked, his voice quiet.

Jack quickly swung around to face his brother.

"Shawn?" He said, bewildered.

"Cory…" Alan said wearily.

"I did a thing!" Cory said gleefully.

Josh walked over and pulled out his inhaler.

"So are they just going to stare at each other all night?" He asked, taking a puff.

"Well it's better than the alternative." Cory said.

"Who even is this guy?" John asked.

Minkus shrugged.

"It's been a while Shawn." Jack said, his voice broken.

"Seventeen." Shawn agreed.

"Almost eighteen." Josh piped in.

"Hush. How did you even get involved with this?" Alan hissed.

Josh shrugged.

"I just hoped that maybe there would be someone Shawn hated more than me at the wedding so me and Maya could dance."

"Is it weird that two of my fiancé exes are at my bridal shower?" Katy fretted.

"Not the weirdest thing to ever happen to us. Did I tell you about the time Jennifer tied Shawn up in a boat house?" Topanga asked.

Katy turned to her fellow blonde, who shrugged.

"He deserved it." She said.

Katy huffed.

Angela gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh honey. He really kind of did. Back in the day Shawn was a dog." She said, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

Katy looked worried.

"But don't worry!" Amy said quickly.

"Yeah. The thing about Shawn is that he loves with everything he has and, honey, I've never seen Shawn as happy as he is now. Not even when we were together." Angela assured.

"And he's around a lot more! I've seen Uncle Shawn more since you've guys got together than I have my whole life!" Riley said brightly.

"What I think my niche is trying to say is that Shawny loves you and you guys are going to be happy. I know because I saw it in my mind." Eric said brightly as he braided Riley's hair.

Or at least tried to.

"What is he even doing here?" Jennifer asked.

"We pulled the short straw." Topanga grumbled.

"I pulled it!" Riley said happily.

Angela turned to Topanga.

"You poor, poor woman." She said.

"Hey! I made my choice and I don't regret it." Topanga said.

Riley tried to stand but fell right away, pulling Eric to the ground with her.

"I still have Auggie ok?"

Maya ran into the café, huffing.

"It's about to go down at the Matthews!" She declared.

"What's going on Peaches?" Riley groaned.

"Me and Josh kidnapped Shawn's brother at the airport and now they're all at the apartment and Josh thinks they're going to fight! He sent me to get Topanga!" She said.

"Shawn has a brother?" Katy asked.

"We don't talk about it." Topanga said, standing.

"Baby Matthews is here? I got to see him." Angela said.

Topanga hauled her up.

"Oh me too! I want to see Jack!" Eric said scrambling up.

Jennifer shrugged.

"What the heck. Better than sitting here and drinking tea."

"What are you doing here Jack?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know! That guy and some blonde girl kidnapped me from the airport!" Jack said gesturing to Josh.

Shawn swung around.

"You did this?!" He bellowed.

"I was just doing what Cory told me." Josh said, holding his hands up in defense.

"And isn't that just like you Josh?" Shawn sneered.

"Whoa wait that's little Josh?" Jack said in amazement.

"Yeah. Always doing what Cory says. First he steals my daughter because 'she's his Topanga' and then he brings you here to ruin my wedding!" Shawn shouted.

"You have a daughter? You're getting married?" Jack asked.

"That's know of your business! You gave up that right when you just fell off the face of the Earth after joining the Peace Corps." Shawn yelled.

"Hey I'm not the only one who didn't want anything to do with the other! That was you!" Jack said.

"Liar!" Shawn roared before launching himself at Jack.

"Should we do something?" Minkus asked.

"Nah this is how they work things out. It comes from their trailer park roots." Cory said sagely.

John snorted.

"What the hell man?" Jack said, shoving Shawn away from him.

"I. Wrote. So. Many. Fucking. Letters." Shawn growled.

"You're going insane. The last letter you wrote me was… Fuck." Jack groaned.

He looked around the room.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" He asked.

Shawn glared.

"Bay window! Bay window right now!" He said, pulling Jack up the stairs.

The woman (plus Eric) filed into the apartment.

"Hey where's the fight?" Maya asked.

"You just missed it Gorgeous." Josh said.

Maya beamed at him and Riley groaned.

"Deal with it Pumpkin. I put up with you and Ranger Rick constantly." Maya said as she skipped over to Josh.

"You just skipped Maya." Riley pointed out.

Maya looked at her wide eyed.

"We have to break up." She told Josh jokingly.

"Why are we in a teenage girl's bedroom?" Jack asked.

"Riley's magic window. It's where she and Maya and their friends solve all their problems." Shawn said as he forced Jack to sit.

"Tell me what happened." Shawn ordered.

Jack sighed.

"About six months into my stint with the Peace Corp. I was beat up pretty badly and had to be shipped back to the states. That's why I left the Peace Corp. No other choice." He said.

Shawn furrowed his brow.

"Why didn't you call or write and tell me?" He asked.

"Shawn… I was in a coma for a for a month. When I woke up…" Jack's voice trailed.

"What?"

"My father told me that when he called you and told you what happened you told him that you didn't want anything to do with me." Jack said.

"Jack you have to have known I'd never leave you like that. If I had known that you were hurt…"

He would have been there.

He didn't leave.

He got left.

"Shawn I got gay bashed." Jack said softly.

Shawn blinked.

"Oh."

Jack let out a dark laugh.

"Yeah. I was led to believe that you weren't happy about that I got the shit beat out of me in the front of a secret gay club in Singapore." He said.

"That never mattered to me Jack." Shawn said.

Jack's head whipped to him.

"You knew?" He asked.

"Sure. We lived together man. There were more than a few times that I caught you watching Eric when he walked around the apartment half naked. I figured that you'd tell me when you got ready."

Jack rubbed his face.

"I didn't even know! It wasn't till I joined the Peace Corp. that I figured it out. I met this guy and well… The first time he took me to a coma I get half beat to death and then I lose my brother and friends." He complained.

"We're still here Jack. You just got misplaced." Shawn said.

Jack smiled.

"You happy Shawn?" He asked.

Shawn sighed and smiled.

"I'm marrying an amazing woman with an amazing daughter. I'm doing pretty well off." He said.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He said.

"You happy?" Shawn asked.

Jack looked reflective.

"I'm getting there."

"If they kill my room can I get a new one?" Riley asked.

"Sure sweetie." Topanga said.

"This is the worse bachelor party ever." John complained.

"Weren't you in a full body cast for yours?" Cory said.

"Don't that tell you how bad this one is Matthews?"

Shawn and Jack came walking down the stairs.

"Shawn? Honey?" Katy asked.

"Katy there's someone I'd like you to meet." Shawn said.

Katy wrapped her arm around Shawn, who did the same.

"Katy this is my brother Jack Hunter. Jack this is my fiancé Katy Hart." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. Shawn talks highly of you." Jack said.

"I just found out you existed thirty minutes ago." Katy said with a nervous laugh.

Jack looked at Shawn.

"What? I don't like to talk about my emotions! We've established this!"

Maya walked over.

"Hi. I'm Maya… um sorry that I helped kidnap you." She said.

Jack shrugged.

"I guess I'm your Uncle Jack or will be? And it's ok. Worked out ok for me in the end." He said.

"For the record I'm also sorry." Josh called.

"Oh yeah."

Shawn marched over.

"You're out, he's in." Shawn said, swinging his thumb at Jack, who looked surprised.

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You have an alternate and you're replacing me and not Eric?" He asked.

"Eric's not dating my daughter. He's the lesser of two evils." Shawn said.

"Really? I mean look at him."

Josh gestured to Eric, who was playing with a box of matches, much to Riley's awe and Jennifer's amusement.

Shawn frowned.

"Yeah. Ok. Eric's out, Jack's in." He conceded.

Josh grinned and walked over to where Maya, Riley and Eric were.

"You don't like Josh?" Jack asked quietly.

"Love the kid. I just don't like the fact he's dating my soon to be kid." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn you do realize that is they get married you'll officially be related to Cory right? Your life will be complete." Minkus pointed out.

Shawn and Cory shared a look.

"Yeah!" They squealed before hugging.

Shawn turned to the group of kids (and kid like).

"You have my approval. All of my approval. Heck get married today!" He said.

Katy looked at Topanga in shock.

"My whole life and now it's going to be yours too!" She said cheerfully.

Katy smiled.

"Worth it?" She said questioningly.

Topanga took her hand and patted it.

"Very much so."


	10. Wedding Bells Blues

Maya was shaking in… well something.

She wanted to be excited but the fear was crippling.

What if this didn't work out?

Riley, however, was well Riley.

"They're getting married!" She said excitedly as she spun around her room.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Maya said.

"You're going to be Maya Penelope Hunter!"

Maya smiled softly thinking about the paper currently in her pocket.

"What's my name going to be?" Riley asked.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Huckleberry."

"YEAH!"

Maya laughed.

Riley threw herself down beside Maya.

"This is exciting! Once your mom marries Uncle Shawn it'll be like we're related! We're already like sisters and then we'll be like cousins!... Wait that's further!" Riley babbled.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure everyone's been banking on me being your Aunt since we were kids." Maya offered.

Riley scrunched up her nose.

"Don't remind me." She said.

Riley took Maya's hand.

"What's going on Maya?" She asked.

"You know how I feel about hope Riley… Don't get my hopes up ok?" Maya pleaded.

"But hope isn't for suckers anymore. It's finally here for you! I'm mean come on! You're getting the father you always wanted, we have good friend and you're dating my uncle. Things are good Maya."

"Yeah well you turned me back into me and me knows better." Maya said.

"Maya! We're about to go to the most romantic place to see them get married. Like literally about to go." Riley said.

Cory and Topanga entered the room.

"The weddings off! I mean hi." Maya said.

"Maya's a scared." Riley said.

"He's your best friend Matthews! You know he's never going to go through with this!" Maya said.

"As long as I've known him I've never seen him this happy… mostly because I've never seen him happy."

Cory grimaced.

"We were actually coming to get you guys so we can drive up. Everyone is ready to go." Topanga said.

"This is happening?" Maya asked.

"This is happening." Riley assured.

"Prove it." Maya said.

"Katy!"

"Happy!"

Shawn and Katy walked in.

"Hey what's up kiddo? About ready to go?" He asked.

"Maya is afraid the wedding is going to come apart like, like… What's something that comes apart?" Riley asked.

"All of their other relationships?" Maya suggested.

Katy smiled.

"Maya me and Shawn are blessed to have found each other. No one is going anywhere." She assured.

"We love each other." Shawn added.

"Those are just words. Prove it." Maya said.

Shawn smirked.

"Let's get on the road so we can."

Maya and Riley were sent inside of the lodge to warn of the upcoming arrival.

A woman about their parents age was sitting at the desk.

She smiled at the girls, her eyes warm and inviting.

"Welcome to the Mount Sun Lodge." She said.

"Hi we're here with the Hunter-Hart party!" Riley said brightly.

"Yeah we got sent in to warn you of the upcoming have a chaos." Maya said.

The woman chuckled.

"I'm sure. Your party is the only ones here this weekend so it's fine. A few people have arrived already." She said.

She took out several keys.

"For your rooms." She said.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Lauren. Lauren Reynolds."

Riley let out a cry and Maya smiled widely.

"Well my weekend has just got ten times better!" She declared.

Lauren looked confused.

Cory, Shawn, Katy, Auggie and Topanga walked in, laughing.

Lauren's eyes widened.

Cory noticed her and let out a screech, hiding behind Shawn, who looked sick.

Topanga looked agitated.

Katy just looked confused.

Lauren cleared her throat.

"Welcome to the Mount Sun Lodge, Mr. Hunter, Ms. Hart. Preparations are already under way for the wedding." She said.

Shawn let out a groan.

"Ok we are over thirty years old! Enough of this. You still like her?" Shawn asked Cory.

"No!" Cory howled.

"You like him?" Shawn asked Lauren.

"I love my husband." Lauren said.

"Then it's done! No more about mountain girls! I just want to get married in peace!"

Topanga sighed.

"Shawn's right. Let's start over. I'm Topanga Matthews."

She held out her hand to Lauren, who shook it.

"Lauren Reynolds. Now let me show you to the honey moon suite."

Lauren led the engaged couple away.

"Come on Auggie, sweetie. Let's go find our room." Topanga said as she and Cory led the boy upstairs.

"So who do you think is here already?" Maya asked as she and Riley walked over to the fireplace.

"Lucas and Zay!" The girl said happily.

"Of course you'd want it to be Ranger Rick." Maya said.

"No I mean he is here! Look!"

Riley pointed out the window at Zay and her boyfriend, who was waving at them.

"Howdy!" Maya said as he entered the lodge.

"About time you guys got here. Me and my mama got here hours ago. Your grandparents and Mr. Turner are here too Riley." Lucas said without a beat.

"Maya had a breakdown." Riley cooed, patting Maya's head.

"I was having legitimate concerns!" Maya argued.

"Sure you were Peaches."

Maya glared at her friend.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle.

The three looked at each other and ran outside.

Someone pulled up on a motorcycle.

"Do you have a relative with a bike?" Lucas shouted.

The rider got off the bike and pulled off the helmet.

To reveal Josh.

Oh god.

Maya had never been so attracted to him in her life.

"Boing!" She said happily, launching herself at him.

"Hey babe." He greeted, pressing a kiss into her head.

Maya sighed into his neck.

She could stay like this forever.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews!"

Never mind.

Amy Matthews came charging out of the lodge, Alan right behind her.

"Fuck." Josh whispered.

"Dude you are screwed." Zay said.

"What is this?!" Amy exclaimed.

"I bought a motorcycle." Josh murmured.

"What were you thinking?! Those things are a death trap!" Amy scolded.

"I was thinking that it's easier to get around New York on a bike than by car." Josh said.

Amy huffed.

"It's a nice bike." Alan said as he looked it over.

"Alan!"

If Amy had more to say about it she didn't because a red convertible pulled up, carrying Stuart Minkus and, Smackle and Farkle.

"Ladies. Gents." Farkle greeted.

"Farkle." The four said fondly.

"Hello Stuart. Nice to see you as always." Amy said.

"You as well Mrs. Matthews." Minkus said with a fond grin.

"Where's Jennifer?" Alan asked.

"We thought it… better that Jennifer stay home with the girls." Minkus said.

"My mom kidnapped Shawn once."

"So what's up with you?" Riley asked as she and Maya began to unpack.

"I told you. I don't think they're going to go through with it.

"There's more to this." Riley said wisely.

Maya sighed.

"I feel like the whole things about to fall from beneath me Riley. Like things are too good. I mean I can already see the cracks." Maya said.

"In their relationship?" Riley asked.

"No in mine… Riley you really don't want to have this conversation with me." Maya said.

Riley huffed.

"Maya we are best friend! I'm always going to be here to listen to you. Even if it's about my uncle!" She said.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"I want him to cope a feel and he won't."

Riley slapped her hands over her ears and began to sing.

"Riley!" Maya yelled laughing.

Riley let down her hands.

"Sorry it's just… Are you ready for that?" She asked.

"I'm ready for more. I mean… We've only kissed you know? Nothing heated or anything. I want to make out with a boy. I'm not used to being behind you."

Maya nudged Riley with shoulder, causing the girl to blush.

"Making out is nice." Riley said dreamily.

"I don't know if he likes me like that. I think he still sees me as that little blonde girl who he married in his backyard." Maya said.

"You were a beautiful bride." Riley said fondly.

"Focus Riley!" Maya snapped.

"Sorry! Look Josh really likes you Maya. Maybe he's just trying to show he respects you." Riley said.

"I don't know but… Riley people tell people that they love each other all the time. How do you prove it?" Maya asked.

"I don't know Maya. I guess you just have to have faith."

"Nice PJs."

Maya looked up from her perch on the roof to see Josh smiling up at her from his bedroom window.

All the boys were bunking together.

She grinned despite herself.

Just seeing Josh made her feel gooey inside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Josh said as he climbed onto the roof.

"So what you decided to ditch the two bozos and come get some air?" She asked.

"Well… no. I decided to scale the fire escape because I got this really weird text message from my lovely niece. It says, and I quote, 'Please touch Maya's boobs so she'll believe in love and hope again.'"

Maya blushed hard.

"So want to tell me what that is supposed to mean?" Josh asked.

Maya bit her lip.

"Do you like me or the idea of me?" She asked.

Josh looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Do you like the idea of being with your childhood sweetheart or do you genuinely like me?" Maya said, trying to clarify.

"Maya… You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I can tell you anything and you listen but you don't just accept it. You tell me when I right or wrong. You're so fearless and when I'm with you I feel more alive than I ever have." Josh told her.

"Then why do you treat me like a kid?" Maya asked.

"What are you talking about?" Josh repeated.

"Oh come off it Boing! We go on dates and talk and you kiss me and that's it! You don't try anything with me." Maya said.

Josh looked aghast.

"You think I'm not attracted to you?" He asked.

"You don't act like you are." Maya said grumpily.

"Maya you have no idea what you do to me. I have been taking a cold shower every morning since we started dating." Josh said.

Maya blinked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah Maya. I just… You're fifteen and I didn't want to be to forward with you ok." Josh explained.

"Well I'm not saying I'm ready to… you know but maybe we could make out sometimes?" Maya suggested.

"I like that idea." Josh said huskily before pulling her into his lap.

He captured her lips and Maya sighed into the passionate kiss.

So this was making out.

She could see why Riley was so enthusiastic about it.

She kissed back with equal passion.

She grabbed Josh's shoulders for better leverage.

They kissed like this for a while before Josh finally pulled away.

"We have to stop." He whispered.

"Why?" Maya said.

She shifted in his lap and… oh.

That's why.

Josh bit his lip and looked up.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah. Um."

"Looks like someone's happy to see me." Maya teased.

Josh blushed hard.

"Maya please." He whispered.

She couldn't tell if he was begging her to get off or keep going but she went with the former.

Josh let out a hard breath, his chest rising hard.

"Are you ok?" Maya asked.

Josh nodded.

"You take my breath away Maya." He nearly wheezed.

Maya laughed and shoved him.

"You're a dork." She said, grinning.

"It comes with being a Matthews."


	11. Bed Intruder

Maya could fall asleep anywhere but she was a light sleeper.

So when she heard the window slide open she shot straight up.

A woman with turquoise hair was climbing in.

She was dressed like a total rock star.

She looked at Maya and grinned.

"Sup. You must be Maya." She greeted.

"There's like twenty people in this place right now. Might not be the place you want to rob." Maya said, staring at the woman.

The woman snorted.

"Please. Like any of the pussy ass men here could stop me. I'd be more afraid Topanga than Cory and Shawn." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Who are you?" Maya demanded.

The woman grinned.

"Morgan Stecchino at your service." She said with a bow.

"You're Morgan? You don't look anything like your pictures." She said, think of the picture that was on the Matthews' mantel.

"I get that all the time." Morgan said.

She walked over and plopped down between Riley and Maya.

She poked Riley.

"She dead?" Morgan asked.

"No. Just having Lucas dreams."

Morgan patted her head.

"Good girl." She said fondly.

"How are you related to Squirrels for Brains and Mr. Matthews? You are way too cool to be." Maya asked in awe.

This woman was who she wanted to be when she grew up.

"Fuck knows. Josh turned out pretty ok though." Morgan said.

She leaned her face next to Riley's and whispered something.

The girl shot up and looked around disorientated.

Her eyes landed on Morgan.

"Aunt Morgan!" She cried, tackling her.

"Sup Riley." The woman laughed.

"You dyed your hair again? Love it!" Riley said.

"Yeah the red was so last season." Morgan said, twirling her hair in her finger.

"Last season was bad for us." Riley said.

Maya nodded in agreement.

Morgan grinned devilishly.

"Well I'm here to spirt you girls away to dress and make up." She said.

"Are we sneaking through the window to Aunt Morgan?" Riley asked.

Morgan scoffed.

"Is there any other way to go?"

Maya shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never tried." She said before standing up and starting to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked.

"I need to talk to Shawn."

She marched into Cory and Shawn's room.

The two were sharing until after the wedding at Katy's suggestion.

"Get up!" She ordered.

Cory rolled off the bed but Shawn blinked awake like a normal person.

"Maya?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you marrying my mom?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Why are you marrying my mom?" She repeated slowly.

"To get back at me." Cory said.

Shawn glared at him before motioning for Maya to seat next to him on the bed.

"Because I love her." Shawn said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Those are just words." Maya argued as she sat down.

"Yeah they are but I don't say those words a lot Maya. I wasn't even sure what those words meant. And now I do. They're the best words I got. They're important. I want you to understand them." Shawn said.

He took her hand.

"I already asked you for your blessing and you gave it." He said.

"Yes and that's why words aren't enough. I feel different. I'm scared." Maya said.

"Of what?" Shawn asked.

"Of why this has to happen at all. You like my mother, she likes you. Why does anything else have to happen?"

A look of understanding crossed Shawn's face.

"You and me are the same." He said.

"We are. Bad things happen to us. So what if life doesn't know this is happening yet. And what if life figures out we're involved. That's when something bad happens." Maya said.

"What if she's right?" Cory asked.

"She's wrong." Shawn said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I want her to be."

"Why mess things up by getting life involved with a big ceremony?" Maya asked.

"Because we want to invite life to this ceremony Maya. We want life to change us for the better."

Maya looked down.

"Promise me this will work." She whispered.

"No I can't do that. I can promise I want it to. Ask me why." Shawn said.

"Why?"

"Because I never want to let you down." He said firmly.

"But how do you know it's worth the risk?" Maya asked.

Shawn sucked in his lips.

"Imagine everything you feel about Josh."

Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious Maya." Shawn said.

Maya closed her eyes.

She felt the warmth and affection she always felt around him.

"No imagine it more. Bigger. Better." Shawn said.

"I can't imagine it being more." Maya said.

"It does Maya. It gets so much more. So much bigger. So much better." Cory said.

"Imagine it Maya."

She could.

She could see them older, wiser, more mature.

She could see them as them.

It made her giddy.

It made her want…

"Oh." She said softly.

"Imagine having all that with someone. What would it make you want?" Shawn asked.

"I'd want to show everyone how much I loved that person." Maya said.

"What do you think a wedding is Maya? A lot of people," Shawn looked at Cory, "will tell you that you have to plan out your future, and you do, but sometimes it's just as important keep the present in mind. I love your mom and I love you and I want us to be a family."

"Me too."

Maya reached into her pajama bottoms and pulled it out the folded up piece of paper she had had for days.

She handed is to Shawn.

He quickly unfolded it and his breath caught.

"Is this… Maya…"

The girl smiled softly, feeling her eyes well up.

"I already talked to mom about it. I hope it's ok." She said.

Shawn pulled her into his arms and she felt herself begin to shake as emotions over took her.

This was everything she ever dreamed of.

Shawn pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Get me a pen!" He yelled at Cory, who rushed over with his favorite pen.

Shawn snatched it from him and quickly wrote his name before handing the paper to Cory, who signed it as the witness.

"Maya Penelope Hunter. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" Shawn said with a wet laugh.

Maya nodded in agreement before hugging Shawn again.

"I love you." She nearly sobbed.

"Love you too kiddo."

"Aww!" Riley cried from the door way before Morgan elbowed her.

"Not cool Ri." She said.

"I can't help it! Maya won't rub off on me!" Riley whined.

Morgan pated her head.

"The Cory genes are just too strong in this one." She sighed.

"When did you get in Morgan?" Cory asked.

"Couple hours ago. Made my way here and as much as I hate to break up the moment I have to kidnap the girls." Morgan said looping arms with Riley.

"Where is _Hermy_?" Shawn asked.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Herman is downstairs with Frankie and Joey." She said.

"Well, let us get dressed and we will meet you there ok." Shawn said.

The three left the room and ran into Josh and Farkle leaving their room.

It had been decided that Josh and Farkle would room together since they had known each other longer than either had known Lucas or Zay.

"Eww." Morgan sneered at Josh.

"Gross."

They laughed and embraced.

They continued downstairs, briefly greeting Frankie, Joey and Herman as they passed.

They arrived downstairs to see Katy, Topanga, Rachel and Angela hanging out in the living room.

"Morning!" Riley said as she kissed Topanga on the cheek.

"I see Morgan found you." Topanga said.

Morgan opened her mouth but was cut off by the door of the lodge bursting open.

Eric came strutting in.

"I am here!" He declared.

"Yeah." Morgan deadpanned.

"Weasel!" Eric said happily, pulling her into a hug.

He turned to Josh.

"My brother!"

"My brother!"

The two hugged.

"Now where is… Cory! Shawn!"

Cory and Shawn came down the stairs and were pulled into a hug by Eric.

"They act like they didn't see each other yesterday." Angela said.

"Actually it's been a while since all five of them were together." Topanga said.

"Oh look at them." Amy said from the top of the stairs with Alan.

"Our family together again." Alan agreed.

Jack came walking into the lodge, looking peeved.

"You left me to unload the car by myself! Why do I even put up with you?!" He raged.

"Because you love me?" Eric suggested.

"Me and my therapist are working on that." Jack said with a glare.

"At least he's admitted it." Shawn said with a grin.

The lodge doors opened again and John and Feeny walked in.

"I'm telling ya Feeny. We could do with a few new teachers in New York. We'd all like to get you closer." John said.

"Feeny! Fe-e-e-eny!" Eric called.

Feeny didn't look amused.

"Mr…. Senator Matthews don't you think you're a little more dignified than that." Feeny said.

Everyone gave him a look.

"You're right. I've obviously gone senile." The old man mumbled.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Feeny." Shawn said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Mr. Hunter." Feeny said.

Katy walked over.

"Mr. Feeny this is my fiancé Katy Hart. Katy this is Mr. Feeny. He's going to be officiating the wedding." Shawn said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Feeny. Shawn speaks highly of you." Katy said with a smile.

"I can assure you that he does the same for you." Feeny said.

Katy blushed.

Just then Zay came rushing down the stairs, followed by Lucas and Smackle at a slower rate.

"Maya!" Zay hissed as he reached her.

"What is it Earl?" Maya asked.

"Joe Epstein is here!" He hissed.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of, well, everyone. He's even going to sing a few songs at the wedding." Maya said.

Zay look in awe.

"My life is complete now. I got a date with Vanessa AND I get to see Joe Epstein perform." He said dreamily.

Riley sat at the bay window.

"What is it Riley?" Lucas asked as he, Zay, Maya, Josh, Farkle and Smackle joined her at the bay window.

"It's just… they're us." She said.

Riley gestured to where Cory, Rachel, Jack, Shawn, Angela, Topanga and Eric were standing.

The group were laughing at something Cory was saying.

Lucas laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess they are."

Zay cleared his throat.

"How is it I have once again become the token black friend? First Texas and now here. That's kind of messed up." He said.

Angela seemingly heard him and walked over.

"Hey at least you aren't the token black friend in the 90's. Between that and dating a white guy I had to put up with so much bullshit." She said.

"Angela!" Topanga said, looking scandalized.

"What? I'm pregnant. I do what I want." The woman said.

"Of course dear." Angela's husband, William, cooed.

"Are pregnant woman always that scary? Topanga was never that scary." Shawn asked Cory.

"She was to me. And Eric but that's because he called her fat." Cory said.

Topanga glared at him and he let out a shriek.

"Thank god we don't have to do that." Shawn said to Katy.

The woman frowned.

"You don't want children?" She asked.

Shawn looked like someone hit him with a bat.

"You do?" He asked, bewildered.

"Maybe."

Shawn took Katy's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Congratulations on getting a little sibling Maya. I hope they bite the face of your bear too." Smackle said.

Maya crinkled her nose at Smackle.

God was that the next step for them?

She wasn't sure if she was ready for all that.

Josh took her hand and squeezed, as if feeling her panic.

Maya felt the panic ebb away.

Maybe this would work out for them.

They could have a good life.

She just knew it.


	12. No More Wishing

Everyone was up bright and early the next morning.

They had a wedding to attend after all.

While the guys were doing god knows what the girls were getting ready.

In the end it was decided to keep Eric and Josh as groomsmen and for Riley to step up as a bridesmaid.

It had been easy enough to find her a blush colored dress.

"I'm kind of in love with your hair Morgan." Topanga said and she braided Morgan's hair down her back.

"Coming from the queen of crazy that means a lot." Morgan said.

Topanga grinned at her.

Katy stepped out of the bathroom and everyone froze.

"Oh mom." Maya breathed.

She looked beautiful.

Topanga blinked away tears.

"Do you mind if I talk to Katy alone for a few minutes?" She requested.

The three looked at each other but complied.

"What's going on Topanga?" Katy asked as Topanga sat her down.

Topanga paused.

"Have I ever told you the story of my wedding?" She asked.

"Yes. You told me that Eric stole someone's wedding and you ended up in jail on your wedding night. That's why we didn't let Eric know till the last minute." Katy said.

Topanga laughed.

"Well yeah but I never told you about the ceremony. Cory and Shawn ended up getting in a fist fight at the altar."

Katy snorted.

"They got into a fist fight?" She asked.

"They were fighting about things changing between them." Topanga said.

"Really?" Katy asked.

Cory and Shawn had the strongest relationship she had ever seen besides Maya and Riley.

"I just… you have to understand that I said my vows to both of them Katy." Topanga said.

"Wait you're not trying to say that you're in love with Shawn are you?" Katy asked.

Topanga looked horrified.

"Oh god no." She laughed.

Topanga took Katy's hand.

"I just want you to understand that when you marry Shawn you get Cory too. Shawn loves you more than anything in the world but Cory will always be as equally important to him. He knows Cory better than I do. He's going to share more with Cory than he does you and you are going to have to be ok with that."

Katy sighed.

"I don't know everything about Shawn Topanga but I don't need to. I know Cory is always going to be his closest friend and I've accepted that. It's ok because my husband's husband is married to my best friend." She said.

Topanga smiled and pulled Katy into a hug.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick." Shawn groaned into his hands.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm sure Katy isn't half back home yet. That doesn't happen till the middle of the wedding." Eric said from his perch on the dresser.

"Eric!" Cory and Josh yelled.

Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not twins?" He asked accusingly.

"Eric you were like 20 when I was born." Josh said, clearly exasperated.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You're getting married to Maybelline in like twenty minutes." Eric said.

"You are an idiot and I hate you." Jack deadpanned.

"I'm just kidding Jack. I'm not that dumb."

All four men looked at Eric, who sighed.

"Look I know I act like I don't know what is going on most of the time but that just a cover up. Shawn you are going to make an amazing husband." Eric said softly.

"How do you know?" Shawn asked.

"Because you and Jack have seen all the things not to do in a marriage. Bad things happened to you because you had shitty parents. You've learn from the mistakes of the past. You get better because you know what not to no." Eric said.

Jack stared at Eric.

"God I love you." He breathed.

"Well duh. Just been waiting like sixteen years to hear that from you." Eric said.

Jack looked at Eric adoringly.

"Please don't make out in here." Shawn pleaded.

"Ok! Cory needs to give you the wedding talk any who." Eric said before hopping of the dresser and dragging Jack out of the room.

Josh rolled his eyes before following his brother and Jack.

"So pre-wedding talk?" Shawn asked.

Cory sat next to Shawn on the bed.

"So this whole 'committing yourself to another person' thing it's a really big step." He said.

"I love her."

"Now here's the real test." Cory began.

"Yes more than you." Shawn answered quickly.

"Do you love her more than me?" Cory asked, oblivious.

"Yes." Shawn said.

"It's a simple yes or no Shawn." Cory continued.

"Yes."

"Ask you who I love more: You or Topanga?" Cory insisted.

"Who do like more?" Shawn sighed.

It was just better to play along when Cory got like this.

"Topanga! Shocked? Surprised? Gonna cry? Well don't because that's the way it is pally. Topanga is my entire life! And that's how I want you to feel about Katy!" Cory said.

"I do." Shawn sneered playfully.

"It's ok. You have my permission." The best man said.

"I don't need your permission. I love Katy way more than you." Shawn said.

It was true.

Shawn had been in love before but…

If Angela was a flame, then Katy was a fucking wildfire.

All consuming.

"It's ok my little Shawny bird. I set you free. Fly, fly away. Please don't go." Cory pleaded.

Shawn chuckled.

"I love Katy, Cory. She's first in my life. Maya's second. You're third." He said.

Cory pouted and slumped in his seat.

"Do you really like her?" He asked.

Shawn chuckled.

"Yeah, I really do." He responded in kind.

They shared a grin.

"You giving me your blessing?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. You got grow up sometime." Cory said.

He clapped a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Things grow Shawn. People grow. It's the people your surrounded by that dictate that. I'm ok with being number 3 in your life because one and two are what's supposed to be what's most important."

Cory paused.

"You still like me the most, right?"

"Of course I do."

The three girls crept out of the room they were using to get ready only to find Josh sitting in the hall.

"What you doing out here nerd?" Morgan asked.

"Eric and Jack are off making out and Cory and Shawn are having a talk about god knows what." Josh said before looking up.

His jaw dropped.

"Oh wow Maya." He breathed.

Maya smirked and cocked her hip.

"See something you like Boing?" She purred.

Josh mutely nodded, his eyes never leaving Maya.

"Try not to get a boner in the suit Josh." Morgan teased.

"Fuck you Morgan." Josh spat, the spell broken.

Morgan cackled.

"Well I guess I'm going to go make sure Jack and Eric aren't boning in the monkey suits." She said.

All four shuddered before Morgan left.

"Is Maya the only one that looks good in their dress Uncle Josh?" Riley asked.

"Morgan looks alright I guess." Josh said with a shrug.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley huffed.

"You look pretty as a princess Riley." Josh said kindly.

Riley beamed.

"And me?" Maya asked.

"You look like a regular knight in shining armor."

Maya raised and eyebrow but let it go at Josh's goofy expression.

Obviously it was a complement.

There was a loud screech and Morgan came marching down the hall.

She looked furious.

Jack and Eric followed her.

Jack was blushing furiously and Eric just looked smug.

"I caught Jack blowing Eric in the communal bathroom!" Morgan screeched.

Josh and Maya gagged.

"What's that mean?" Riley asked, clearly confused.

Maya whispered into Riley's ear.

"Uncle Eric! Uncle Jack!" The girl gasped wide eyed.

"We could have lived without knowing that Morgan!" Josh yelled.

"And I could have lived without seeing Eric's dick but we don't always get what we want!" Morgan growled.

"What is going on out here?" Topanga asked as she stuck her head out the door.

"Morgan caught Jack giving Eric a blowjob." Maya said casually.

"Maya!" Topanga scolded.

"Well that's what happened." Maya said, exasperated.

"Doesn't mean you have to say it!" Topanga hissed.

"Fine. Morgan caught Billy and Sally holding hands! The scandal!" Maya mocked in her radio voice.

Topanga glared at Morgan.

"You are a bad influence." She said.

"Thanks." Morgan said brightly.

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"God I'll be happy when you people leave my lodge." Lauren's voice rang out and she glared at the group from the end of the hallway, her arms crossed.

"We get that a lot." Eric said.

"Is everyone almost ready? Mr. Epstein is set up and everything is ready to go." Lauren said.

Cory stuck his head out of the door.

"We're all good." He said.

"Katy's ready." Topanga confirmed.

Laura smiled.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

The lodge was decorated with soft pink and cream colored roses.

The furniture had been replaced with white chairs and there was an arch of the same roses set up with stand under it.

George Feeny walk out and took his place at the stand, looking slightly happier than normal.

Joey walked out and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, a guitar in hand.

He began playing an acoustic version of Canon in D.

The crowd turned and saw Riley descending the stairs, linking arms with Josh at the bottom.

"Try not to cry." Josh whispered to her as they walked down the aisle.

"I'm just so happy my plan worked." Riley sniffed.

Morgan came down the stairs next, smirking as she linked arms with Eric.

"I'm telling mom about what I saw." She said.

"I hate you."

Next down was Maya, who was on the verge of tears, who was greeted by Jack.

"You ok? I know it's hard to see one of your parents marry someone not your dad." Jack whispered to the girl as they walked.

"My mom is marrying my dad." She said confidently.

They arrived at the end of the aisle just in time to see Cory and Topanga starting to make their way down.

Both were beaming at each other, obviously thrilled for their friend.

"I'm so happy." Topanga whispered.

"Because you finally have me all to yourself?" Cory joked.

"No because Shawn is finally happy."

Auggie came down the aisle, tossing flowers as he did.

He had insisted that being a ring barrer was boring that he should be the flower boy.

It had been so adorable that no one could deny him that.

Auggie sat next to Alan and Amy, the latter of the two crying openly.

Shawn came down the aisle next, grinning widely as he took his place.

Cory touched his arm and nodded.

Shawn respond with a nod of his own.

Feeny motioned for the crowd to stand as Katy made her way down the stairs.

She began down the aisle and Shawn's breathe verbally caught.

"Oh…" He breathed out.

She was beautiful and walked with a sense of grace that she didn't normally possess.

"I'm probably going to cry." Maya whispered.

"Baby." Riley whispered back, already crying.

Katy reached Shawn and took his hand, visible shaking in anticipation.

Feeny cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Shawn Patrick Hunter and Katy Grace Clitterbusque." Feeny said.

"It's Clutterbucket." Katy corrected.

"I know. I was trying to give you some dignity." Feeny said.

Katy's eye twinkled.

"Then make me a Hunter as soon as possible." She said.

"Now I believe you two have written your own vows. Mr. Hunter the assignment is due right now."

"He needs more time Feeny!" Cory joked, causing the crowd to chuckle.

"You got anything?" Feeny asked Katy.

"Um yeah. I was looking for a quote that applied to us and this is what I found, 'Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest that God can't help but smile on it.', The lives that we both led have made us wonder if life really knows what it's doing." Katy said.

Shawn took a deep breath.

"Well here is my life until now: My best friends get married and have a daughter who has a best friend," He held out his hand to Maya who walked over beside her mother, "whose mother is you. At least that is what I thought but I was wrong. I was told once that your life doesn't begin till you have children and I know that to be true. Because it wasn't till Maya that I had you. I believe in life and the long road that led me here to you. I promise that I'll walk with you as long as you'll let me." He vowed.

"I promise that I'll walk with you no matter where it leads." Katy said.

"As long as you're next to me this is our road." Shawn said.

Feeny raised an eyebrow.

"Who wrote that for you?" He asked.

"We wrote it together." Katy said.

"Ah well Mr. Hunter I always knew you had potential. I believe Miss Hunter has something to say."

Feeny turned to Maya.

"Before this happens I want you to know how grateful I am for you. For both of you." She said.

The three hugged before Maya returned to her position between Riley and Topanga.

"Do you, Katy Grace, take, Shawn Patrick to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, for as long as you both shall live?" Feeny asked.

"I do. No matter what." Katy said.

"And do you, Shawn Patrick, take, Katy Grace to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. Guys!" Shawn grinned happily.

Everyone laughed.

"Then I pronounce to you husband and wife. You may… continue to do that."

Katy and Shawn were already kissing.

The small crowd erupted.

Katy and Shawn walked down the aisle as everyone stood and started cheering.

Shawn Hunter was married at last.

Everyone filed into the small banquet hall.

The room was big enough to house a long table that could easily sit the 27 guests while leaving room for the dance floor, stereo system, cake table and a small stage with a stool.

Corey walked on to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"And now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Hunter!" He said.

Shawn and Katy entered the hall and everyone clapped.

Joey walked onto the stage and sat in stool.

"I've known Shawn for a long time now and it is my honor to be here. I was asked to perform the first dance song by Shawn and Katy's daughter but I had a better suggestion. Now if Maya," Joey winked at the girl, "Hunter would join me on stage to perform a song with me."

Maya broke away from the group and walked on stage.

She took a breath.

"I was so afraid that this moment would never happen for my mom. She's been through a lot and so has Shawn… They deserve this after wishing for it for so long. I love you guys."

She nodded at Joey before she began singing 'No More Wishing' by Hayley Taylor.

Shawn and Katy began dancing, having eyes only for each other.

Maya grinned as she continued to sing.

Yeah she could see why people did this.

Got married.

Seeing Shawn and her mother so in love made her ache to be with Josh.

To dance with him in a white dress someday.

Josh caught her eye and he smiled at her, as if thinking the same thing.

Maya finished singing and the crowd clapped.

Shawn pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Kiddo." He said as he planted a kiss in her hair.

"That was beautiful baby girl." Katy said, tears in her eyes.

The reception slowly descended into madness as Farkle figured out how to hook everyone's phones and MP3 players up to make one big playlist.

The group dance to The Strumbellas' 'Young and Wild' had been particularly interesting.

The father daughter dance somehow ended up being the parent child dance as Shawn and Katy took turns dancing with Maya and the Matthews boys spun Amy between them while Morgan and Alan danced and laughed.

No one said a word as Topanga dragged Feeny on the floor and all seven of the old friends took turns dancing with their mentor while the Monkees 'Daydream Believer' played.

Maya found Josh sitting at the table.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"We danced." He said.

Maya snorted.

"I wouldn't exactly call Sh-dad shoving himself between us during the last group dance us dancing together."

Josh grinned and glanced at the man in question.

He and Cory were dancing to 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by Nsync while Topanga looked on in distain.

The woman had a dislike for the 90's band for some reason.

"Trying it out then?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I kind of like it. Now you going to dance with me or not?"

Josh sighed dramatically.

"If I have too."

Maya rolled her eyes and dragged Josh onto the dance floor as a country song started to play.

"This must be from Huckleberry's MP3." Maya said as they began to dance.

"As it is it's from mine. Can't Stop Loving You. It's by Sara Evans and Isaac Slade." Josh said as he hummed along.

"The guy from the Fray?"

Josh nodded.

"I like it." Maya said after a minute.

"It reminds me of us." Josh said.

Maya gave him a questioning look.

Josh chuckled.

"I spent a good few years of my life trying to convince myself that I didn't love you." He said honestly.

Maya froze.

"Love?" She said her voice cracking.

"Of course I love you Maya. I'm not expecting you to say it back but that's how I feel." Josh said.

Maya smiled and snuggled into Josh's chest as they swayed.

She couldn't say it back yet but it still made her light up on the inside.

She could say it back yet.

But maybe she could someday.


	13. Torn

"Something is wrong with Farkle."

Maya looked up from her drawing to see Riley leaning over her.

"What are you even doing in here Riley? You don't have art."

At the beginning of sophomore year Riley had dropped art in favor of drama, which she seemed to excel at.

"Something is wrong with Farkle." Riley repeated.

Maya sighed.

"Mr. Jackson?" She called.

The teacher let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yes go on."

The two girls left the classroom.

"Ok so tell me what is wrong with Farkle." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"Well you know he's been acting strange since school started?" Riley asked.

"Not really. He always acts weird Riley. He's Farkle." Maya said.

"That's the point! He hasn't been acting like Farkle. He's kind of just been there." Riley said.

Maya frowned.

She hadn't noticed that but now thinking back she could see it.

How he had begun to make himself small instead of larger than life.

"What do you think is going on Riely?" Maya asked.

Riley sighed.

"I don't know but Uncle Minkus called me and told me that Farkle took off to Philidelpha this morning and only left a note." Riley said.

"On what? His bike?" Maya asked.

"Apparently."

Maya groaned.

"Let me get my stuff. We can take my car."

The hour and a half ride to Philadelphia was long so of course Riley had to ramble continuously.

To be honest Maya loved it.

Things had been so hectic since Shawn and Katy's wedding.

In between Riley and Maya both having boyfriends, the Hunters moving into a bigger apartment and Josh almost dying from pneumonia in March they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they once had.

"I've missed this." Maya admitted.

Riley smiled widely.

"Me too." She said.

"Did you tell Lucas where we are going?" Maya asked.

Riley looked down.

"I broke up with Lucas."

It took everything in Maya's power not to slam on breaks.

"What?" Maya demanded.

Riley smiled sadly.

"We're still friends." Riley said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maya demanded.

Riley told her everything.

"I didn't want to rain on your parade. You and Josh have been so deliriously happy this last year and I just…" Riley's voice trailed off.

"Riley I'm not going to base my relationship on the strength of yours." Maya promised.

"It isn't that I don't want to be with Lucas but… He told me that he wants to move back to Texas for college."

Oh.

Of course that's it.

"Riley, honey, are you out of your mind? That's almost three years away." Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah and then what? We break up then? What's the point of being with someone if you aren't planning a future?" Riley asked.

"Having fun! Enjoying the moment! Not everything has to be planned out Riley." Maya said.

"You can't tell me that you've never envisioned a future with Josh." Riley said.

Maya shrugged.

"Not really. Maybe once or twice but I like to live in the moment. Why ruin it by planning ahead?" She said.

Riley bit her lip.

"That's nice but have you ever considered that Josh's feeling on that?" She asked.

Maya's head snapped to Riley.

"What you talkin' bout Riley?" She said.

"All I'm saying is maybe Josh has visions for your future. Maybe he plans ahead."

Farkle wasn't at his grandparents.

That was concerning.

Riley and Maya were at a loss and decided to head to Riley's grandparents' house to regroup.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Riley called, skipping into the house.

Maya was nervous.

She hadn't seen the elder Matthews since the wedding and she hadn't even really gotten to spend much time with them then.

She had no idea how they felt about her and Josh.

"Riley? Maya? What are you two doing here?" Alan asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Farkle ran away from home." Riley said as she hugged Alan.

"Oh that? He's in the treehouse out back. Been there all day. I don't think he knows we know." Alan said.

"You just let him sit up there?" Maya asked in shock.

Alan smiled at her.

"I knew you two wouldn't be far behind. Now go on he's been waiting on you."

Riley and Maya walked into the kitchen to see Amy packing food into a walmart bag.

"Riley!" Amy exclaimed as she hugged her granddaughter.

She turned to Maya and stiffened.

"Maya." She said.

Amy grabbed the bag and handed it to the girls.

"I thought he might be hungry."

Farkle was sitting on the edge of the treehouse when they found him.

"Hey guys." He said softly.

"Hey guys? What the hell Farkle? I think you mean 'Ladies'." Maya said.

Farkle was silent.

Maya sat down next to him on his left while Riley sat at his right.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Farkle asked finally.

"Yeah. I'd known Riley for a whole month when she dragged me to Philadelphia. We climbed into this thing and you were waiting. I nearly pushed you out of the tree." Maya said.

Farkle laughed humorously.

"I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you guys that day." He said.

"What's going on Farkle?" Riley asked as she placed a comforting hand on Farkle's shoulder.

The boy looked so… lost.

"I had sex with Isadora."

Maya and Riley's eyes widened.

"Really?" Maya said in shock.

Honestly she expected Farkle to be the last of them to lose their virginity.

Farkle nodded his head gravely.

"Well how was it?"

"MAYA!" Riley shouted indignantly.

"What? I want to know." Maya defended.

"I hated it." Farkle said softly.

"What?" The girls asked.

"It was perfect. We took our time and… it was everything it should have been. And I hated it."

Farkle was on the verge of tears.

Riley took his hand and squeezed it.

"Why did you hate it Farkle? I thought it didn't hurt guys." Riley said, looking at Maya.

"It's not supposed to." Maya said, shaking her head.

"It didn't hurt. It… I didn't feel anything. It was supposed to feel good but it didn't. I didn't feel anything." Farkle said.

Maya wrapped an arm around Farkle.

"Oh Farkley." Riley said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He let out a sob as his head fell in his hands.

The two girls just sat there as he cried.

"I think I have to break up with her." The genius said dejectedly.

"She'll understand Farkle." Riley assured.

"I don't know if she will." Maya confessed.

Riley shot her a look.

"Maya don't say-"

"No. Let her talk." Farkle said.

Maya bit her lip.

"It's just… I love Smackle. She's our friend but she doesn't really understand emotions. I don't know if she's going to be able to process that you don't love her." She said.

"I do love her!" Farkle snapped.

Maya blinked.

"I thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"I love Isadora. She gets me. I just… Can I science out for a minute?" Farkle asked.

"Go for it."

"The feeling of falling in love or being in love is an emotional state with neurobiological and biochemical correlates in the brain. Your brain is flooded with Endorphins and Oxytocin. It's like being on drugs. Isadora causes this but… I think she causes is the same way as you or Riley do." Farkle rambled.

"You love her as a friend?" Riley gently coxed.

Farkle nodded.

"I don't think I like girls like that." He confessed.

"What makes you think that?" Maya asked.

"There was nothing wrong with Isadora. She is a beautiful girl but looking at her… it didn't do anything for me."

"Do boys?" Riley asked.

Farkle blushed deeply.

"Oh my god it is boys. You like boys." Maya said with a grin.

"Please don't tell anyone." Farkle pleaded.

"We would never do that Farkle. You're our friend." Riley assured.

"Yeah. You're our best friend." Maya said.

"Am I? We haven't been as close we used to be when we were kids. Not since…" Farkle said.

Not since Lucas came to town.

Not since Zay showed up.

Not since Smarkle appeared and let out a cry for help.

Not since Josh somehow became part of their group without them even noticing.

"Of course you are Farkle. You're our Farkle and we're your Maya and Riley. It doesn't matter who comes into our lives. The three of us? We're together for life." Maya vowed.

"Yeah. We're your Cory and Topanga." Riley added.

Farkle let out a laugh.

"Well I always knew you guys would end up getting married."

Maya and Riley shuddered.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm firmly a man lover." Maya said.

"I'm a Lucas Lover." Riley said with a sigh.

Maya raised an eyebrow.

Riley bit her lip.

"I don't know what the future holds but I can't let that stop me from being me. And me wants to be with Lucas." Riley said.

Maya looked down.

"I'm in love with Josh." She admitted.

Riley squelled and nearly knocked Farkle out of the tree in attempt to hug Maya.

"Really?" She asked.

Maya smiled to herself.

"Yeah. Really."

Maya Hunter was in love.

Pure, unbridled love.

She loved Josh.

He made her feel alive and good and like she could do anything.

She pulled up to Riley's building and instructed her and Farkle to get out.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked as she got out.

Maya bit her lip.

"I have to go tell someone something."

Josh groaned as he leaned back on his bed.

College was terrible.

He loved it but if he never had to read Henry VIII again it would be too soon.

The was a knock on the door and Josh quickly entered the living room.

He was so glad that he decided to move into an apartment with Andrew.

He was also glad that his half of the waaaay too much rent was covered by his nifty rooming allowance that was part of his scholarship.

Andrew was off at his girlfriend's house

Josh opened the door to reveal Maya standing there.

"Maya? What are you doing here? It's like 9pm." Josh said.

"I love you." Maya blurted out.

Josh felt his heart stop.

"What?" He asked shakily.

"I love you. I am so in love with you. I want it all with you. I want to see you every day. I want you to be the first person I talk to in the morning and the last I talk to. I love you." The blonde rambled.

"I love you too." Josh breathed.

Maya's grin widened and she launched herself at Josh, pulling his lips to hers.

The two stumbled to Josh's room.

They had made out before but this felt different.

Their relationship felt different.

Like Maya was giving just as much as him.

"I love you. Close the door." She said as she broke the kiss.

Josh searched her face.

She was looking at him like he was everything she ever could want.

A look that crosses his own face every time he sees her.

He knows the implications.

He knows what she wants.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I love you Josh."

And he reaches behind him and closes the door.

Maya woke to sun rays hitting her face.

She smiled into the pillow as she felt Josh shift beside her.

Last night had been… perfect.

Everything she ever dreamed her first time being.

She turned to face him and found him staring at her sleepily.

"Morning." He said huskily.

"Morning." She said in return.

Josh smiled.

"I'm glad your parents were out of town last night." He joked.

Maya sat up and winced.

Last night had been perfect but god she was swore.

"Sorry." Josh mumbled.

"Worth it." Maya promised as she leaned down to kiss Josh.

She sat up.

"I'm going to marry you Maya." Josh swore.

"Someday?" Maya teased.

"Someday."


	14. Going, Going, Gone

"Volunteer Week!" Cory declared as his students took their seats.

The class groaned.

"Guy! Volunteer week is fun! You get to help the people!" Cory said.

"Oh come one Matthews! You make us do this volunteer week every year. We go out, volunteer at the soup kitchen and go home. Nothing ever changes. So what's the point?" Maya asked.

"Because, Maya, it's not enough to leave school and just want to succeed in the world. Because then you just become a part of it. You have to have the desire to change it." Cory insisted.

Maya opened her mouth when the door opened and Topanga walked in.

Something was wrong.

Topanga looked like she was trying to hold it together.

"Hello pretty lady." Cory said brightly.

"Um, Cory, can I talk you in the hall?" Topanga said as she swallowed hard.

Cory gave her a concerned look.

"Sure… You guys hold tight I'll be right back."

Cory followed Topanga into the hall and closed the door behind him.

Riley and Maya looked at each other and were up out of their seats.

They had just reached the door when they heard Cory scream "No!"

The girls pressed their faces to the glass.

They watched as Cory covered his face with his hands and sank to the ground, sobs racking his body.

Topanga had wrapped her arms around herself and tears were following down her face.

"Somethings wrong." Riley whispered before yanking the door open.

"What going on?" She demanded.

Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle came up behind the girls.

Cory made no move from his position but Topanga took a deep breath, as if willing her tears away.

"I-I got a call from your Grandma this morning. She told me that Mr. Feeny died this m-morning." She stuttered as she choked back a sob.

Riley let out a whine and Maya took her hand.

She had only met the old man a few times but she had seen how much Cory, Shawn and Topanga loved him.

Riley had definitely known the man much more personally, having spent countless summers and winter breaks at her grandparents and, by extension, Feeny's.

"Has anyone told my dad?" Maya asked.

Cory took a sharp intake of breath.

"Panga… I have to tell Shawn." He choked out.

"I know… Girls get your things. I've already signed you out for the day."

Riley and Maya reentered the classroom.

Topanga sniffed.

"Lucas will you call your mother? And Farkle, your dad?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes Aunt Topanga."

Riley and Maya came back out.

"What about my class? And Auggie?" Cory asked listlessly.

"They're sending a sub and Derek is going to pick up Auggie from school and him and Casey are going to keep him till we get back."

Cory looked pitiful as he got up.

"Why did this happen Topanga?" He asked.

"I don't know Cory."

Shawn Hunter was having a good day.

He and Katy were both home and well…

"Shawn!" Katy giggled as Shawn kissed her stomach.

He grinned and kissed his way up her body before kissing up her neck.

"Sorry it's just… I can't believe this is actually happening." Shawn said as his fingers ghosted over Katy's still flat stomach.

They had been trying for over a year to get pregnant and had gotten the call from the doctor this morning confirming that Katy was pregnant.

"I love you." Katy said.

"Love you too." Shawn said before capturing her lips.

"Shawn? SHAWN?!" Cory's voice rang out.

"Ignore him and he'll go away." Shawn said.

"What if somethings wrong?" Katy said.

Shawn groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Give me a minute Cor!" He yelled as he pulled on his pants.

He walked into the living room and was surprise to see Cory and Topanga plus his niece and daughter.

Shawn was really regretting not putting on a shirt.

"Why aren't you in school?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn." Cory said, his voice breaking.

Shawn searched his friend's face.

It was etched in grief.

Grief he'd only seen on Cory's face once, just over twenty years ago.

"Cory what's going on?" He asked tentatively.

"Shawn… Feeny's gone." Cory whispered.

No.

He couldn't be…

"Where did he go Cory?" Shawn asked.

Topanga took a sharp intake of breath.

"Shawn… He passed away this morning. Mom found him." She said.

"You're lying." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn-"

"You're lying!" Shawn yelled.

He could feel tears sting his eyes.

This wasn't possible.

Feeny was immortal.

He couldn't be dead.

"What's going on?" Katy asked as she exited the room, having put on her clothes.

Topanga took the woman's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, whispering to her.

"Shawny it's true. I talked to mom on the way over." Cory said.

Shawn blinked tiredly.

"I was going to call and tell him about the baby first." He said numbly.

"Baby?" Maya asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"When did you find out?" Maya asked.

"This morning."

"We were going to tell you first Maya." Katy assured from the kitchen.

"I wanted to tell him." Shawn said faintly.

"You ok Shawn?" Cory asked.

"I… I need to go." Shawn said.

He walked in the bedroom and grabbed a shirt.

"Where are you going Shawn?" Katy asked.

She sounded fucking terrified.

Did she think…

"I just need to think Katy. And make a phone call."

Rachel Friar was surprise when her phone showed that her son was calling.

Lucas never called in the middle of the day, even after they had begun to get closer.

"Hi sweetie!" She greeted as she answered.

"Mama are you sitting down?" Lucas asked and Rachel felt her heart stop.

"Please tell me Riley isn't pregnant." She begged.

Lucas sputter.

"What? No!"

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the couch.

"Then what so dramatic?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Feeny passed away this morning."

Rachel's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Mr. Feeny died?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"Yes ma'am. Mrs. Matthews told me to call you and tell you." Lucas said.

Rachel swallowed.

"Thank you Lucas. I'll see you when you get home." Rachel said before hanging up.

She promptly burst into tears.

Josh was in the middle of his General Chemistry II class when he felt his phone vibrate.

Josh glanced up to make sure his teacher was still lecturing to the board and pulled out his phone.

It was from Maya.

 **Emergency. Come to apartment now.**

Josh rolled his eyes.

Maya's idea of an emergency was wanting to have a quickie while Katy and Shawn were out of the house.

He quickly responded with **in class, can't come screw** before turning his attention back to the lecture.

She almost responded almost immediately.

 **Feeny died u ass.**

Josh's eyes widened and he felt himself reach for his inhalers as his breath caught.

"You ok?" The pretty brunette that sat next to him asked.

"I-I don't… Marti… Can't…"

He couldn't breathe.

"Professor Haplin! Josh is having an asthma attack! Can I take him to the Health Center?" Marti called to the teacher.

The man gestured for them to go and Marti dragged Josh out of the class.

"Breath Josh!" She ordered as she forced the inhaler into Josh's mouth and made him take a puff.

Josh instantly felt better.

"Thanks." He said.

"Dude no problem. You saved my ass this year when I decided to take fucking GenChem as a Freshman." She said.

"My neighbor died today." Josh said.

"Your neighbor here?" Marti asked.

"No back home." Josh said, shaking his head.

"Um ok?" Marti said.

"He was important to me. He was there when I was born." Josh said.

Marti's eyes softened.

"Sorry dude. I'm kind of fucked up from my home life soooo…." She said.

"You live in Manhattan in a fucking brownstone." Josh deadpanned.

"Before that though. So want me to take notes or something?" She asked.

"Yeah. I might be gone a few days."

Running Minkus International was exhausting and at times tedious for Stuart Minkus.

It was, however, a little less exhausting with the help of Edwin Venturi.

The man was a genius with numbers and had a good eye for investment opportunities.

Unfortunately, he also was a bit of a jerk.

"So are you ever going to admit your kids guy?"

Ok, he was a big jerk.

"You don't have any proof that Farkle is gay." Minkus said, not looking up from his computer.

"You mean besides the fact I caught him staring at that other kid's ass?" Edwin asked.

Minkus' head snapped to Edwin's.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah. Every time that Zay kid is over Farkle is staring at his ass. It's not even that nice of one." Edwin said.

"Please don't talk about the minor's… butt." Minkus said.

"What? That kids like seventeen and him and his friends are always talking about how it's supper flat. By the way you kid's friends are weird." Edwin said.

"My kid is weird." Minkus drawled.

"True."

Minkus glared.

"At least he has friends. Your only friend is your sister and your boyfriend."

"So you going to talk to him about it?"

Minkus sighed.

"I don't even know where to start." He said helplessly.

"Can't help you there man. My dad tried to beat the gay out of me." Edwin said.

Minkus' phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

Minkus frowned.

Farkle was supposed to be in class.

"Farkle why are you calling me in the middle of your… history class?" He asked, looking at his clock.

"Mr. Feeny died this morning dad."

Oh.

"Is Cory ok?" Minkus asked at once.

"I don't know. Him, Aunt Topanga, Maya and Riley left. They told me to call you."

Minkus sighed.

He wasn't nearly as close to his old teacher as his friends but when Farkle had spent time in Philadelphia he was almost always with Riley at her grandparents.

"Give me an hour and I'll be there." He said with a sigh.

"Thanks dad."

Minkus hung up and turned to Edwin.

"You're in charge. Don't fuck up my company."

Jack Hunter smiled proudly as Eric took the stage.

He couldn't believe that this was his life.

Two years ago he had been a literal snake oil salesman.

Then he reconnected with Eric and that had led him to reconnecting with his brother and friends.

It also led him to a job as one of Eric's 'political advisors'.

It was just a fancy way of saying it was Jack's job to keeping Eric from fucking up the country to badly.

Surprisingly enough Eric wasn't bad at being a senator.

He pushed for all the right bills, a lot of the time ones that he chose on his own.

He even helped write some of them.

And everyone loved him.

He had a way of making people see what was really important: The human condition.

Employment rates were up, he'd convinced several right wing conservative senators and governors to change their stance of gay marriage and the LBGTQ+ community and was being courted by both the Democrats AND the Republicans to be their nominee for the next presidential election.

Yeah.

Eric Matthews was probably going to be the next President of the United States.

It's was probably the end of the world but fuck it.

Jack was there for the ride.

Currently Eric was doing a Q&A on the new bill they were pushing to help New York's homeless population.

Jack's phone rang and he quickly answered it, knowing that only one person could get through at this time.

"Shawn? What's up man?" He whispered into the phone.

"I-Oh god Jack." Shawn's voice cracked and Jack knew something was wrong immediately.

"What's going on Shawn?" He asked forcefully.

"Feeny died."

Jack felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Shawn if this is some sick joke…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"It's not." Shawn said dully.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

What could he say?

The man who had believed in him, in all of them more than anyone was gone.

"I think we're all going to Phillie tonight. Feeny… he didn't really have anyone." Shawn said before let out a sob.

"We'll meet you there." Jack promised before hanging up.

All this political stuff could wait.

He gestured for TJ, who was moderating, to cut the Q&A short.

Jack had to talk to Eric.

Angela left Shawn Hunter she had every intention of returning and marrying him.

Had he asked she would never had left.

But he loved her enough to let her leave and she would forever love him for that.

But she wasn't Shawn.

She didn't put her life on hold while traveling.

Still… even as she dated and moved across Europe, first with her father and then on her own, she held onto that piece of a dream that was Shawn.

And then she met William Rhee and that dream fell to the way side.

William was her everything.

He was smart and passionate and kind.

She would follow him anywhere.

Which is why she was packing up their little house in Maine so they could move to New Mexico.

Angela would follow Will anywhere but that didn't mean she liked it.

She slammed her hands on the counter in frustration.

She was just starting to really like Maine.

It felt like a good place to raise Malia.

More importantly it also was close enough that she was starting to rebuild the bridges she had burnt so long ago.

She didn't want to go.

"Ang!" William called as he walked into the kitchen.

Malia was in one arm while he clutched the house phone in the other.

"It's Topanga on the phone." He said as he handed it to her.

Angela sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey girl." She greeted.

She loved Topanga.

Their bond might have been built on the grounds they had both been dating men who were each other's soul mate but their friendship went beyond that.

"Am I interrupting?" Topanga asked.

Angela immediately picked up on the sorrow in her friend's voice.

"No just packing is all." Angela said.

"I… You need to sit Angela."

Angela walked over to the kitchen table and sat.

William shot her a look.

"What's going on Topanga?" Angela demanded.

Oh god if anything had happened to those kids.

Or Cory.

Or Shawn.

"Mr. Feeny died."

Angela's breath hitched.

"When?" She asked.

"This morning. They think he had a heart attack in his sleep." Topanga said with sniff.

"How are they doing?" Angela asked.

"Cory is freaking out and Shawn took off. I think he's going to go call Jack."

Angela nodded to herself.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We're driving down to Phillie tonight. Mr. Feeny didn't have any family so..." Topanga trailed off.

"No he had us. I'll book a flight." Angela said firmly.

Topanga murmured her thanks before hanging up.

"What's going on Ang?" William asked.

"One of my… My high school teacher died. I have to go to Philadelphia for a few days." Angela said as she stood to head towards their bedroom.

"Our flight leaves in the morning!" William called from behind her.

Angela spun around to face him.

"A member of my family died, Will, and I need to be there for my family." She hissed.

"You mean you need to be there for Shawn!"

Angela froze.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You've changed ever since you started talking to those people Angela! I remember one day we're fighting about having a baby and you take off for three days before coming home and declaring that you're ready for kids. After that all you could talk about was Cory and Topanga and Shawn, Shawn, Shawn!" William spat.

"You think I'm going to comfort Shawn? Will he's married and so am I! He's my friend. Nothing more!" Angela said.

"You just don't get it Angela! You're always flying out to New York! They're bad influences on you!" William said.

Malia was whimpering.

"How are they bad influences?!" Angela screamed.

"They're taking you from me!" William yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought I was spending too much time in New York?"

"Why do you think I took the job in New Mexico?!"

Angela's eyes widened.

"What?" She whispered.

"I took the job in New Mexico to get you away from those people. So it could go back to the way it was. You, me and now Malia." William admitted.

Angela stared in disbelief.

Her eyes grew cold as she took Malia from William.

"You know what? Move. Do it. But I'm not moving."

Eric wasn't a moron.

Well not as big a moron as he acted like.

He acted the way he did because it got him to where he needed to be.

Plus, it was fun fucking with people.

Especially Pangers.

So when TJ cut the Q&A short he knew something was wrong.

Jack was waiting in the green room, a grim expression on his face as he talked on the phone.

When he noticed Eric he hung up promptly.

"What's going on Jack?" Eric asked as he sat on the couch.

"Eric I need you to be normal Eric right now. You can't be wacky Eric ok?" Jack said.

"I'm still in normal Eric mode babe."

Jack kneeled in front of him and took his hands.

"Eric… Mr. Feeny died this morning."

Oh.

Oh god.

"Feeny died?" Eric asked in a small voice.

Jack nodded sadly.

Eric started panting hard.

"Eric?" TJ asked.

"Get everyone out of here! He's having a panic attack!" Jack snapped.

TJ nodded and herded everyone out of the room.

"Breath Eric." Jack chanted as he pulled the other man off the couch and into his arms.

Eric continued to panic and his breathing got worse.

Jack grabbed his face and kissed him.

He felt Eric relax into his embrace and broke the kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" Eric asked.

"Used to work when we were kids." Jack said with a shrug.

Eric started sobbing and Jack kept holding onto him, rocking him as he cried.

It was a bad day.


	15. The Funeral

**Hey I just wanted to let you know that there are two side stories for this story: Jagged Little Pill and Make Your Own Kind of Music.**

It was raining in Philadelphia when the three rented SUV's pulled up to the Matthews' house.

One SUV held Cory, Topanga, Riley and Josh while the second contained Shawn, Katy, Johnathan Turner and Maya.

The third held Minkus, Farkle, Rachel and Lucas.

Amy and Alan were waiting at the door, both looking equally devastated.

They entered the house to see Angela already there, Malia in her lap.

"Have you heard anything?" Cory asked as the adults sat down.

Maya, Riley and Farkle grabbed Lucas and dragged him into the kitchen.

Josh shook his head.

"The tree house cannot hold all the weight!" He called as he followed them.

"George's lawyer called and asked if he could come over in the morning. He said he had some business with you all." Amy said.

"You all who?" Shawn asked.

"All of you. Shawn, Cory, Topanga, Eric, Stuart, Angela, Jack and Rachel." Alan said.

"Me? I barely knew Feeny." Minkus said in disbelief.

"You're still here aren't you?" Cory asked.

Minkus blinked at Cory.

"Yeah Minki. You're one of us." Shawn said.

Minkus snorted but looked a little touched.

The front door opened and Eric and Jack walked in.

"Hey." Jack said.

Eric just stared ahead, looking lost.

"Oh Eric." Topanga breathed as she pulled him to the couch, sitting him between her and Angela.

The man let out a pained whimper.

"He hasn't said anything since I told him." Jack said, obvious concerned over the other man.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He just needs time."

"It looks so empty." Josh commented as the five sat in the treehouse.

They were staring at Feeny's house.

"Doesn't seem right does it?" Farkle said.

The two girls nodded in agreement.

"What was he like?" Lucas asked.

"Who? Feeny?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I've only met him at the wedding and before that there were only a couple of mentions of him here and there." Lucas said.

It was easy to forget sometimes that Lucas hadn't always been with them.

"He was an asshole." Josh said.

"Josh!" Riley cried.

"No seriously. He was old and cranky and kind of an ass. But he was an amazing teacher. I never had him as a teacher but he defiantly took the time to give me advice through the fence." Josh said.

"He officiated our wedding." Maya offered as she played with the ring around her throat.

Josh smiled and took her hand.

"Oh yeah." Farkle breathed before laughing.

"You guys got married?" Lucas asked wide eyed.

"We were like five." Maya said, exasperated.

"I was nine and she was seven. Our anniversary is January 4th, three days after Maya's birthday." Josh said.

Maya shot a look at him.

"How do you remember that?" She asked.

Josh shrugged.

"One of the most important days of my life." Josh said seriously.

"Aww!" Riley squealed.

"You are so whipped." Lucas said with a grin.

"He's not whipped! Just well trained." Maya said as she patted Josh's face.

"And you're one to talk about being whipped." Farkle said with a snort.

"Yeah. You're right." Lucas said, giving Riley a goofy grin.

"Of course I am. I am Farkle."

Ezra Feigenbaum arrived at the Matthews' house at 10 am on the dote.

"Mr. Feignbaum, come on it." Alan said, leading the old lawyer into the house.

"I wish the circumstances were different Mr. Matthews. Now is everyone here? Cornelius August Matthews?"

Cory raised his hand.

"Your first name is Cornelius?" Topanga hissed.

"Topanga Serendipity Matthews née Lawrence?"

Maya snorted as Topanga raised her hand.

"Shawn Patrick Hunter?"

Shawn nodded.

"Eric Randall Matthews?"

"He's here." Topanga said as she patted Eric's arm.

"Stuart Lee Minkus."

"Present." Stuart said.

"Nerd." Shawn cough, earning a glare from Topanga.

"Angela Shanaynay Rhee née Moore?"

Angela raised her hand.

"James Conner Hunter?"

Jack gave a wave.

"And Rachel Kimberly Friar née McGuire?"

"That's me." Rachel said weakly.

"I've been the lawyer of George Feeny for a number of years. Just a few months ago he found out the he had an inoperable tumor on his heart and that he did not have long to live."

"He knew he was going to die?" Eric asked, speaking for the first time in a day.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Cory asked, clearly hurt.

They all were.

"He knew that you all would drop everything and come running." Katy said softly.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Well I mean look at how all of you just came here to morn. No thought behind it. You just came." The blonde told her husband.

"George didn't want you to stop living just because his end was coming." Feignbaum said.

He sighed and took a folder out of his briefcase.

"In this folder is the last will and testament of George Hamilton Feeny. Before he died he made all the arrangements for his funeral. He is to be buried beside his both of his beloved wives, Lilian Feeny and Lila Bolander. All and any of his investments, bonds, stock, etc are to be liquidated and divided equally between Cory, Topanga, Eric, Stuart, Angela, Jack and Rachel. Any and all of his earthly belongings, including his house, are to be gone through by the before mentioned eight. They are allowed to keep anything they would like. The rest in to be sold and the funds are to be divided between the eight." The old man read.

"He left us everything?" Shawn asked.

"George spoke of you eight a lot. He was very proud of your accomplishments. He considered you his."

George Feeny's funeral was two days later.

Many people came to celebrate the life of George Feeny.

"I don't know if I can do this." Shawn whispered.

Feeny had requested that Shawn give the eulogy.

"Of course you can baby." Katy assured.

She took his face in her hands.

"You chose you to give the eulogy because he knew you could. Because he knew you'd be able to express how everyone is feeling."

Shawn leaned down and kissed Katy softly.

"Thank you for traveling this road with me." He whispered.

"No matter where it leads." Katy promised.

Shawn took a deep breath before walking up to the altar.

Cory, Topanga, Eric and Stuart stood to one side of Shawn while Angela, Jack and Rachel stood to the other side.

"I'd like to start by thanking all of you for coming to today. It's really nice to know that Feeny… George was so well liked. For those who don't know my name is Shawn Hunter and Mr. Feeny asked that I deliver his eulogy. I… I really don't know what to say. I met Mr. Feeny my first day of 1st grade. Topanga and Cory had shoved their desks together and he was trying to separate them. She kicked him, Cory bit him, Minkus tried to stop Topanga from going after Feeny again and I, in my infinite wisdom, informed Feeny that they should get married."

There were a few chuckles in the crowd.

"From that day on Mr. Feeny was there for us. Our group changed and grew but he never gave up on us. Not once. I know that personally I wouldn't be where I am today of not for that man. I'd probably be in prison or dead. But Mr. Feeny knew I had potential. I remember he used to say that 'Sometimes, the things you complain most about are things you care most about. Unfortunately, we don't always know that until it's too late.' I never knew how true that was until now. Even though he's gone I hope he knew how much we cared about him. I'd like to leave you with these parting words."

Shawn shared a look with Eric, Shawn and Topanga.

"Believe in yourselves, Dream, Try…Do good."


	16. The Show Must Go On

They all returned to Philadelphia a week later.

It was strange being in Feeny's house.

"What should we do with the house?" Jack asked.

"Maybe we should open a bed and breakfast." Cory suggested, earning a snort from Shawn.

"Or maybe you can let me buy it?" Angela suggested.

"You want to live here Angela?" Topanga asked.

"Philadelphia is my home."

They slowly but surely made it through the big house, going through every room with a fine, tooth comb.

Feeny wasn't a very sentimental person but they found a few pictures of him and his first wife and him with Dean Bolander.

The rest was going to be donated to various charities.

"Is this the basement door?" Minkus asked as he struggled to open the door.

"Looks like it… damn it's stuck." Shawn said as he to tried to open the door.

"Move weaklings." Rachel ordered, opening the door easily.

"You are one scary woman." Jack said.

"Maybe you'll think of that next time you decide showing off a nude pic of me." Rachel said.

"To be fair it did more for them than it ever did for me."

The eight friends (plus Katy) entered the basement and started going through boxes.

"Hey come look at this!" Jack called.

The group walked over to see Jack holding a with the name SHAWN PATRICK HUNTER on it in capital letters.

Shawn took the box and opened it.

"Oh my god." He breathed.

The box was full of papers.

Some old school work, articles he'd written, and pictures.

So many pictures.

"Whoa Shawn who's the babe?" Eric said as he pulled out a picture of a dark haired girl.

Shawn blushed deeply.

"Oh look its Veronica!" Topanga said teasingly.

"An old girlfriend?" Katy asked.

"… No."

Shawn was scarlet by this time.

"Veronica is Shawn's drag personality." Cory pipped in.

Everyone but Topanga, Cory and Minkus' head snapped to Shawn.

"It was one time for an article me and Cory wrote!" Shawn defended.

Eric shrugged.

"Still a babe."

He went to put the picture in his pocket but Jack snatched it away.

"No." He said, handing the picture to his brother.

"Embarrassed?" Katy asked.

"A little. I love Veronica. She made me a better person but I would have rather have told you alone then like… this." Shawn said.

Eventually that found Angela's box, which was full of her poetry.

Minkus' box held articles on the success of Minkus International and all of the genius' academic accomplishments.

"Oh look its mine!" Topanga said.

Inside were hundreds of papers graded A.

There was also a Yale acceptance letter.

"He kept this?" She whispered.

"He was proud of you Topanga." Angela said with a grin.

"Was it worth putting Yale off?" Cory asked.

Topanga took his hand.

"More than worth it

Rachel's was full of articles she had written and newspaper clips of her digs.

It also had Lucas' birth announcement in it.

"It's the Feeny doll!" Eric said gleefully as he opened his box, ignoring the articles about him becoming a mayor and, later, senator.

"Oh god no."

"Eric look."

Jack pulled out the single piece of paper in the box.

"Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself." He read softly.

"That's all that's in the box?" Cory asked.

"Nothing else mattered." Eric said.

Jack's box had various news clips involving his raising to the top in the oil industry.

It also had the article announcing his departure from the industry to become 'the future first man of America'.

Finally came Cory's.

Inside were a few essays and a ton more pictures of them all.

A water gun sat in the box, along with a baseball and some playing cards.

"The water gun fight!" Shawn said as he took out the gun.

"That was a blast." Minkus said fondly.

"You guys had a water gun fight without me?" Topanga asked.

"It was guys only." The three men said at once.

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Hey what's this?" Rachel said as she reached in the box.

She pulled out a black, VHS cassette.

Cory took it.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

Cory hooked the TV and VCR up and put the tape in.

It flickered to life to show George Feeny sitting in his favorite chair.

He cleared his throat.

"Hello Mr. Matthews, Miss Lawrence, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Matthews, Mr. Minkus, Miss Moore, Mr. Hunter and Miss McGuire. If you are watching this then I have passed away."

He looked conflicted.

"I am making this video to say goodbye. I choose not to tell you because I am well aware of how much you care for me. I knew you'd all put off your lives to care for me and I worked far too hard to mold you into respectable human beings for you to throw my hard work away."

Everyone chuckled.

"There are so many things that I wish I could have said to your faces. Of how proud I was of you all. You have become the people I always imagined you would become and so much more."

Feeny blinked, wiping his eyes.

"Mr. Matthews… Eric, once asked me to tell you that I loved you and I refused. However, now that time is running out, I have changed my stance. You all must know it by this time but I have to tell you. I love you. I love you all."


	17. I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

Josh loved Maya.

He really did.

She was the light of his life.

However even he was finding her trying at the moment.

"I'm not ready for this!" She stressed.

"I think it's just about nine months too late for that babe." Josh said, not looking up from his Organic Chemistry.

"Josh!"

Josh rolled his eyes and looked up.

"Look Maya you told them you were cool with them having a baby. They aren't going to love this baby any more than they love you." He said.

"And how do you know?" She asked.

"Three older siblings. One's a teacher, one is a famous special effects artist and the other is probably going to be the next goddamn president of the USA. If I was going to feel like my parents didn't love me, it would have been a long time ago." Josh said.

Maya grabbed his book away from him and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey!" Josh protested.

Well he did until Maya pushed him on the bed and straddled him.

Jesus, she was going to the death of him.

"Sex isn't going to make you feel better Maya." He said weakly.

"No but it can distract me."

Sex didn't make it better because two days later Maya was still freaking out over her soon to be there sibling.

Katy wasn't making life any easier by going through literally everything in the apartment and rearranging it.

"What wrong with your wife?" Josh asked as they watched Katy refold clothes.

"They call it nesting. I call it a cruel form of OCD. What's wrong with yours?" Shawn asked.

Josh sighed.

"She's freaking out over the baby and doesn't want to talk about it. I'm over here because she keeps…" Josh's voice trailed off.

Fuck.

He'd forgotten he'd been talking to Shawn.

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"What has she been doing?" He demanded.

"You don't want to know Shawn." Josh warned.

Shawn frowned.

Josh sighed.

"She's been initiating… intimacy to avoid talking about the issue." He admitted.

"And you let here?" Shawn hissed.

"If you were twenty and had a beautiful throwing herself at you what would you do?" Josh shot back.

"Yeah. Ok. So why are you hiding from her?" Shawn asked.

"I don't like being her distraction." Josh mumbled.

"Oh my god. You're the girl." Shawn said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Josh said.

There's a law about life that Josh was slowly learning was true.

It's called Murphy's Law and basically it meant that if something could fuck up it would.

Kind of like how a giant blizzard hit New York City three days before Katy's due date.

Awesome.

"We need to talk Maya." Shawn said.

"No we don't. Come on Josh. Let's go to my room."

Josh had been over for dinner when the blizzard hit.

People were being warned not to leave where they were so Josh was stuck.

"Talk to your dad Maya." Josh said.

"Josh told me that you're freaking out over the new baby." Shawn said.

"Traitor!" She hissed.

"I had to Maya! Anytime I try to talk to you, you… distract me." Josh said.

"And see if I distract you again!" Maya hissed.

"Maya!" Shawn snapped.

The teen sighed and sat on the couch.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

Shawn blinked.

"Lose me?" He asked as he sat.

"I know you love me but what if, when you guys have the new baby, you love it more than me?" Maya asked.

Shawn laughed and Maya pouted at him.

"Maya… Love is infinite. A parent… a good parent doesn't love one child more than another." He said.

"But you aren't my biological father. What if that makes it different?" Maya asked.

Shawn shook his head.

"It doesn't." He promised.

"How do you know?" Maya asked.

"I was adopted. I mean my dad was my dad but my mom adopted me." Shawn revealed.

"Didn't she run out on you a lot?" Maya asked.

Shawn shrugged.

"I never doubted she loved me though. I still don't. Look at Jack. He was seven when his mom remarried and after that he had very little to do with my dad till he was eighteen. That doesn't mean that my dad loved me more than him." He said.

Maya gave him a confused look.

Shawn sighed.

"I'm so bad at this. Look Maya… You are my kid. Nothing will ever change that. It doesn't matter to me that you aren't mine biologically. I've learned that love makes a family not biology." Shawn said.

Maya only looked half way convinced when Katy called, "Shawn!" from the bed room.

"It'll be ok kiddo." Shawn assured.

He kissed her on the side of her head before going to attend to his wife.

"See? I told you." Josh said.

Maya stuck out her tongue.

"You didn't really mean it right? About distraction?" Josh asked.

He loved Maya.

And if they never had sex again it wouldn't change his feelings towards her…

But he'd really prefer that they did.

"Of course not." Maya said.

She stood and walked over to Josh, kissing him on the cheek.

Josh smiled dopily.

"You are such a dork." Maya said.

She went to actually kiss him when Shawn rushed into the room.

"Guys we have a problem."

So yeah Murphy's law dictates if that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Like blizzards.

Or even the situation they now found themselves in.

Katy, in labor, in the middle of a snow storm, with all cell service down and land lines down.

It was fucking perfect.

"Has anyone here delivered a baby?" Josh joked weakly.

Maya and Shawn turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a med student." Shawn said.

"Premed! You're the oldest!" Josh said.

"I'm barely literate! I was always the pretty one!" Shawn said, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair.

"Josh please." Maya pleaded.

Josh groaned.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm going to need… boiled water, towels… Get me a couples of shoe strings and scissors. Oh and a heating pad and warm blankets. Maybe even a bulb syringe if you have one." He said, thinking back to the countless medical shows he and his mother had watched when he was sick at home.

The two nodded and took off.

"Can you do this?" Katy asked panting.

Josh bit his lip.

"I'm going to try to."

Katy's labor went quicker than they had thought it would.

Josh had never been more thankful for the birthing video they had watched in 12th grade health class.

Also the rubber gloves Katy kept for cleaning?

Invaluable.

He wasn't sure if she was fully dilated but she looked it.

"Ok Katy. It's time to push."

"You sure?" Maya asked, looking frantic.

"Not really." Josh said.

"No… no he's right. I need to push." Katy said as she leaned forward.

Josh was super grateful Maya existed in that moment.

Katy screamed and Josh was almost startled to see the baby's head.

"I see a head! Keep going!"

Katy gave one last push and the baby was out.

Oh wow.

A girl.

Josh took the baby in his arms and placed it in one of the blankets they had warming on the heat pad.

He grabbed a shoe string and tied off the umbilical cord.

"Want to cut it Shawn?" Josh asked.

"I… yeah."

Shawn looked mesmerized as he cut the cord of his new daughter.

Katy let out a grunt as the afterbirth came out.

Josh cleaned the baby up and passed it to Shawn before he returned to Katy.

"Look Katy. We have another daughter."

Katy laughed and touched the baby's face.

"Hey honey. I'm you mommy." She said.

She winced and laid back.

"Josh? What going on?" Shawn asked.

Josh, having gathered up the after birth and put it in a pan, looked back Katy and paled.

"Shawn… how many babies are there supposed to be?" He asked.

"One. Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because I see another head."

Josh grinned at Shawn and Katy in the hospital, each holding a baby.

If he had any doubts on wanting to be a doctor he didn't anymore.

This was what he was born to do.

"What are their names?" Cory asked from his spot at Shawn's side.

"Well me and Katy had a deal." Shawn began.

"If it was a girl I got to choose the name." Katy said.

"And if it was a boy then I got to choose." Shawn finished.

"But you got one of each!" Riley said.

Shawn and Katy shared a smile.

"This," Katy held up the little girl, "is Veronica Marie."

"And this is George Gabriel." Shawn said as he held up his son.

Josh's breath caught.

"Really?" He asked finally.

"Of course. You delivered my children Josh. I couldn't think of anyone better to name my son after." Katy said.

Maya took Josh's hand and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for saving my brother and sister." She said, her eyes grateful and loving.

And at that moment Josh knew he was going to have this with Maya.

That he would spend the rest of his life trying to get that look to be on her face.


	18. This Is What You Came For

If you had asked Maya Hunter six years ago if she would be sitting on stage waiting to receive her high school diploma she would have called you a liar.

But here she was, waiting patiently.

She took Riley's hand, grateful there was no real sitting order for the graduates.

There was no other person she'd want at her side at this moment than Riley.

She caught the brunette's boyfriend's eyes and mouthed 'Harhur!' at him.

Lucas rolled his eyes and mouthed 'short stack' back at her.

She'd miss Lucas and Riley.

The two had come to a compromise over colleges.

Riley hadn't wanted to leave New York and Lucas had wanted to go to one of the several schools with great vet programs he'd been accepted to.

So the two were heading to Ithaca to attend Cornell University.

She felt something hit her in the back of the head and she turned to glare at Zay, who looked innocently away.

Zay was the only one staying in New York City besides herself, having been accepted to The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts the previous semester.

Farkle elbowed Zay, causing his boyfriend to let out a grunt.

Smackle smirked.

Farkle and Smackle were going to Princeton.

As for Maya?

She was going to NYU to study art.

And get her teaching certificate.

Zay was the first to be called up, doing a little dance as he took his diploma from Cory, who had become their principle at the beginning of the year.

Weird huh?

Lucas was next of their group, grinning and nodding at Cory, who tried his best to look unhappy at the prospect of Lucas graduating.

Maya rolled her eyes.

Cory was so transparent.

Everyone knew he loved Lucas.

Several more people we called before the name 'Maya Hunter' rang out.

Maya took a deep breath as she stood and walked over to Cory.

The man grinned at her and handed her the diploma.

"I'm so proud of you Maya." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said, fighting of the tears off.

She walked back over to Riley and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

Soon enough though it was Riley's turn to get her degree.

And of course Riley tripped and fell on her father.

Maya bit her lip in an effort to not laugh.

She hoped Riley never changed.

Farkle followed Riley pretty quickly, giving a dramatic bow after he received the scroll.

It took longer for Smackle's name to be called but when it was the girl walked stiffly over to Cory.

She relaxed when the diploma was in hand.

She grinned awkwardly before darting back over to the safety of her friends.

Cory called the rest of the names before grinning and announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Class of 2020!"

The crowd erupted as the graduates threw up their hats.

The graduates exited of the stage and the six friends were quick to find their families.

"Maya!" Katy called as she shifted Ronny on her hip.

Shawn was grinning as he held Gabe.

"Look at you. All graduated and off to college." Katy said, crying.

Shawn pulled Maya into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo." He said, barely holding back tears.

"Baby." Maya muttered.

He grinned.

Jack clasped her on the shoulder.

She might not have known her uncle for very long but the fact he and Eric had come up from DC for graduation was amazing.

"Hey!" Cory said yelled as the rest of the families converged.

Maya looked around.

"Where's Josh?" She asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here and he never showed up." Cory said.

"We've been calling." Topanga added.

Maya frowned.

What in the world would keep Josh from this?

The answer came in a call to Cory.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Cornelius Matthews?" A chirper female voice said.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Are you realted to one Joshua Matthews?" She asked again.

"That's my brother. Why what's going on?" He asked.

The woman sighed.

"I'm afraid to inform you that Mr. Matthews was in a very serious accident today and was brought into Bellevue. I'm not allowed to tell you much over the phone but I can tell you he is alive but that you need to make your way here as soon as possible."

Cory paled.

"Yes. Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible." He said quickly.

He turned to Topanga, who was looking at him with concern.

"We have to go." He said.

"What's going on Cor?" Eric asked as he and Jack walked over.

"Josh was in an accident. He's at Bellevue."

Maya felt numb as she was led into the hospital waiting room.

Josh was hurt and they didn't know if he was going to be ok.

Riley was doing her best to keep it together for Auggie, who was in tears.

Their friends had gone home to change out of their robes and such.

Jack was taking Katy and the twins home before coming back.

Maya just collapsed in the chair next to her friend.

"You ok Peaches?" Riley sniffed.

"I-I don't know." She answered.

That was a lie.

She was screaming inside.

Josh was hurt and she had no idea what she could do to help.

Riley took her hand.

A rather good looking doctor with the name tag Topher Everett on it.

Oh thank god it was someone they knew.

In the last few years the Venturi's had been adopted by Cory and Topanga and often came to family get togethers.

Topher was dating the youngest male of the family, Edwin.

"Matthews?" He called.

Cory and Eric were up out their seats immediately.

"How's Josh?" Eric asked.

The doctor sighed.

"He's in bad shape. He broke both of his legs and his left arm. There wasn't any head trauma but scans do show he has some bleeding around his liver. We're hoping the bleeding stops but if it doesn't then we'll be to go in and repair it." Topher said, frowning.

He took off his coat and laid it down gently.

"Ok. Out of doctor mode. Look the chances of the bleeding stopping is low guys. With Josh's lungs the way they are the chances of him making it through the surgery is… not good. Josh is awake and asking for you guys." He said.

Maya felt all the air in her body leave her as she collapsed to the ground.

Eric grabbed Cory's shoulder.

"You, Topanga and Shawn go in first. I need to talk to Maryam." He said.

Cory nodded and the three adults followed Topher into the back.

Eric walked over to Maya, Riley and Auggie.

He pulled out a twenty and handed it to Riley.

"Go buy snacks." He ordered.

Riley raised an eyebrow but took Auggie and left.

Eric sat next to Maya.

"Do you know why I sent my parents on a cruise this week?" He asked.

Maya stared at Eric.

What was he on about?

"I-No! And I don't care! You're brother is dying Eric!" She hissed.

Eric shook his head.

"I'm a firm believer of the idea that if you hope hard enough good things happen. Now do you know why I sent my parents on a cruise this week?" Eric asked again.

Maya sighed.

"No I don't." She nearly growled.

"I did it as a favor to Josh." He revealed.

Maya blinked.

"How is sending your parents to god knows where a favor to Josh?" She asked, bewildered.

Eric grinned and pulled something out of his pocket.

"So they couldn't infer with this."

He handed it to her.

Oh fuck.

It was a ring.


	19. At Last

_Josh was a man on a mission._

" _Mom and dad are going to kill you." Eric sang as he followed him around the store._

" _That's why you sent them on a cruise." Josh said with a sigh._

 _He loved Eric, he really did, but the man was trying at best and impossible at worst._

" _Why'd you have me do it anyways? Why not Cory?" Eric asked._

" _Because Cory is a teacher and you're a senator. You make more money." Josh explained._

" _And because Cory would tell Shawn?"_

" _That too."_

 _The two chuckled._

" _In all honesty I wanted your advice." Josh admitted._

" _Mine? I've never purposed to anyone. Cory is better at that." Eric said._

" _Cory hasn't ever proposed either." Josh said._

" _Oh yeah." Eric said._

" _Beside you're better at people stuff." Josh said._

 _Eric narrowed his eyes._

" _What's this about Josh?" He asked._

" _Am I doing the right thing? Proposing to Maya?" Josh asked._

 _He was fucking terrified._

 _He wanted to marry Maya._

 _But what if she said no?_

" _Of course you are. You guys are already basically married already. This is just making it official." Eric said._

" _It's different Eric. This is real. Us getting married as kids was just playing. This? This is forever." Josh said._

" _I don't see how. I mean you guys have pretty much kept to your vows man. For better or worse? You guys love each other despite the fact you're bother pretty horrible people sometimes. Richer of poorer? Both of you are about to be poor ass college students and will love each other despite that. Sickness and in health? Pretty sure Maya drops everything in the winter to take care of you when you get sick because you're too stubborn to go to the doctor. Love and Cherish? Pretty sure you're the most important people in the world to each other. So yeah… You guys defiantly weren't playing a game." Eric said matter of factly._

 _Josh stared at his brother._

 _Eric was an idiot and completely insane but sometimes?_

 _Sometimes he just knew what to say._

Maya stared at the ring in shock.

Josh was going to propose?

She was nineteen!

They weren't ready for this!

… were they?

She gingerly took the ring box.

The ring was simply but beautiful and everything Maya could have hoped it would be.

"Why did you give this to me?" She asked.

Eric smiled softly.

"Because you're right Maya. Josh could die and I don't want you going through life thinking of what could be."

Maya walked into Josh's room alone.

She'd waited until everyone got to see him to go in.

Josh looked terrible.

Both of his legs were wrapped tightly as was his arm.

His neck was bandaged.

He forced a smile when he saw her.

"Hey babe." He said weakly.

"You're selling the bike." She said.

"But it gets you so hot and bothered." He joked before coughing.

Maya was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back gently.

"I'm fine Maya." He said once the fit was over.

"No you're not! You could've died Josh! And…" Maya's voice trailed off.

"And I still might. Maya I know. I've been going through stuff similar since I was a kid. I know." Josh said.

"Please don't die. I need you." Maya whispered.

Josh reached out with his good hand and stroked her cheek.

"Sometimes we can't control these things Maya." He said.

Maya let out a soft sob.

She couldn't lose him.

Not again.

She pulled out the ring box.

Josh's eyes widened as she placed it in his right hand.

"Ask me." She said.

Josh gaped at her.

"Boys are supposed to ask girls so ask." Maya urged.

Josh gave her a watery smile.

"Will you marry me Maya?"

"Yes."

The Chaplin at the hospital arrives thirty minutes later and Topher brings them an application for a marriage license he printed out.

It's not perfect.

Josh's friends aren't there and neither are Maya's.

But Cory and Topanga and Eric are standing on Josh's side while Riley and Shawn and Katy are on Maya's.

The Chaplin recites the vows and Josh and Maya copy them and with two I Do's they are married.

It's not perfect but it's perfect for them.

They spend their wedding night together in the hospital.

Amy is not pleased when she and Alan arrive at 3 am but there isn't anything they can do.

And really they should have seen it coming.

Not the accident part but the marriage.

And then at 7 am they rush Josh into surgery.

Maya had never been so terrified.

Riley snuggles to her side.

"Is being married different?" She asked.

Maya blinked.

Did it feel different?

"Not really. Not for us. I think it's supposed for other people but not us. I think because we always knew." The blonde said.

Riley hugged her.

"It'll be ok Maya. He'll get through this and then you guys can get a real wedding." She said.

Maya gave Riley a sad look.

"We've had the real wedding Riley. This was just us making it official."

"Mrs. Matthews?" Another doctor, one called Dr. Henry Ramirez, said walking into the waiting room.

Amy and Topanga both stood.

"Mrs. Maya Matthews?" The doctor tried again.

Amy looked hurt as Maya stood and walked over to the doctor.

"That's me." She said weakly.

"Your husband is out of surgery. He made it through with flying colors. He's a very lucky man." The doctor said.

Maya started crying in relief.

Josh was alive.

Her husband was alive and they'd be able to build a life together.

They took them back to his room and everyone sat.

Maya took the seat next to his bed and took his right hand.

Amy eyed her with thinly veil contempt.

"I know you don't like me Mrs. Matthews." Maya said.

The room went silent.

"It's not that I don't like you Maya. I just don't think you understand what you've gotten yourself into." Amy said.

"I know it's going to be hard Mrs. Matthews." Maya said, not looking up from Josh's sleeping form.

"You have no idea how hard it's going to be! Being married to Josh isn't just going to be hard! He's always going to more susceptible to colds and such. He's going to get sick every winter!" Amy snapped.

Maya finally turned her head.

"Who do you think has been taking care of him the last four winter?" She asked coldly.

Amy's eyes widened.

"Amy." Alan said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

He loved her but sometimes she needed to be pulled back.

"I'm perfectly aware of Josh's medical conditions. He has asthma and a comprimised immune system that pretty much insures he'll get sick constantly. I understand that as his wife I'll have to take care of him and I don't care." Maya said before turning back to her husband, resting her head on his chest.

She knew Josh's body was weaker than his heart, his soul but it didn't matter.

She would be strong enough for both of them.

Josh was high as a kite.

Drugs were awesome!

But the blonde angel in front of him?

Even more awesome.

"Maya." He grunted, bringing the girl from her sleep.

"You're awake!" Maya exclaimed.

"You look real pretty." He slurred

The blonde gave him an amused smile.

"I haven't left the hospital in two days, you dork. I look terrible." She said.

"Bootiful!" Josh argued.

Maya laughed.

"I need to get a nurse ok? I'll be right back." She said, standing up.

"Nooo!" Josh called after her.

She came back with a nurse, who looked him over and left.

"Where is errbody?" Josh asked.

"Cory, Topanga and Riley headed home after you got out of surgery. So did my parents. Eric, Jack and your parents are in the cafertira but I just texted them so they should here… now."

The door burst open and Amy came charging in.

"Hi ma!" Josh said brightly.

"Oh my baby… I told you this would happen if you kept that bike!" Amy said, tears in her eyes.

"S'ok ma. Gorfish told me I gots to sell it and she's my wife so I gots to." Josh said in a loud whisper.

Maya snickered.

"You on drugs is fun." She commented.

"No it isn't!" Amy snapped.

"'eah! Leaves her alone. S'not her fault I'm hurt." Josh said.

"Oh Josh. I'm just-"

"Mom thinks you were dumb to get married." Eric said, earning a sigh from his father and husband and a glare from his mother.

"That true ma?" Josh asked.

Amy gave him a pained look.

"I just didn't want you to make a mistake." She said.

Josh narrowed his eyes.

Maya wasn't a mistake.

She was his knight.

"You two are so young." Amy said.

"Panga and Cory were younger than us." Josh said.

"To be fair she was the same way about them." Eric added helpful.

"Eric." Alan snapped.

"Yes but they are Cory and Topanga. You two are so… different from them." Amy tried.

"Don't mean nothin'. I loves my Gorfish." Josh declared, looking at Maya dopily.

The blonde rolled her eyes and kissed in on the head.

"I love you too Boing." She said.

"Heys! Did they save my stuff? I needs to give Gorfish my keys." Josh asked.

"They released your stuff this morning." Alan said.

"Why do you need to give Maya your keys?" Jack asked.

"Sos she can moves her stuff. Duh." Josh slurred, rolling his eyes.

"Move her stuff?" Amy asked.

"Well duh. She's gonna move in with me. She's my wife."

Amy flushed.

"I just figured that you move home while you healed." She said.

"Nah. Maya'll take care of me. Right wife person?" Josh asked.

"Of course husband person." Maya said.

Amy bit her lip.

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe they were ready.

Moving out of the apartment was harder than Maya thought it would be.

Josh was still in the hospital, and would be for a couple more days, but Maya wanted to go ahead and get settled before he came home.

She stood in her room and looked around.

It was so empty.

"Something wrong kiddo?"

Maya turned to Shawn, who was leaning on the doorway.

"Did I do the right thing? Marrying Josh?" She asked.

Shawn gave her a half smile.

"I think that you married Josh because you were afraid he was going to die." He said.

Maya frowned.

Had she only married him because she feared losing him?

"I, however, also think you married him because you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him." Shawn continued.

He placed her hands on Maya's shoulders.

"Only you know if you made the right decision Maya."

Maya took one last glance around the room and realized this didn't feel like an ending.

It felt like a beginning.


	20. How Far We've Come

_Ten Years Later…._

Maya Matthews hummed quietly to herself as she cooked dinner.

It had been a long day at work.

She loved her students, honestly she did but is she had to see one more painting of a tree she was going to scream.

Oh well.

At least she was able to terrorize Cory.

She felt two arms wrap around her (abnormally large) waist and lips begin to pepper kisses along her collar bone.

"Oh Eric." She giggled.

"You are demented you know that." Josh grumbled, releasing her.

"And you're still in your scrubs." Maya said poking him in the chest.

"I thought you liked the scrubs." Josh said waggling his eye brows.

"Not tonight. I had way to hard a day to deal with your dick." Maya huffed.

"Spoil sport. Oh guess what?" Josh said.

"What?" Maya asked, playing along.

"Ava's pregnant." Josh said.

"Ok…"

No big surprise there.

"So is Maddie."

Maya groaned.

"Fantastic. Bet Auggie is freaking the fuck out." Maya said.

"Pretty much. My mom is going to flip out. We haven't even been able to figure out how to explain polyamory to her and now we have to explain to her about how she going to be a great grandmother by two different girls."

"Let me film it." Maya demanded and Josh laughed.

"So where is Hope?" Josh asked as he went to stick his finger in the pot Maya was stirring.

"Riley and Ranger Rick picked her up from school. They're taking her and Max to see some play. Should be here any minute." Maya said, whacking Josh's hand.

"Hey! My hands are my money makers!" He complained rubbing his hands.

"Please. You're an OB/GYN. All you have to do is hold your hands out and catch." Maya said.

"Geez Maya. You make it sound like I'm a ball player."

"Well if the overpaid glove fits." Maya snarked.

The two started giggling.

"So," Josh placed a hand on Maya's expanding stomach, "how has little Joshua been?"

"Patrick's missed his daddy." Maya said.

Their feud over baby names continued.

Josh opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud cry of "Daddy!"

He turned and was greeted by an armful of brunette pig tails.

"Hopie!" He cried, lifting her up.

He waved at Lucas and Riley as they entered the apartment, their son behind them.

Max scowled and plopped down on the couch.

Max was eight and hated being seen with his seven-year-old cousin.

Especially since she'd been moved up a year to his class.

Josh thought it was hilarious they had the bottle of sunshine while Riley and Lucas got the moody loner.

"Peaches!" Riley cried, wrapping her arms around Maya.

"I literally saw you two hours ago Riles." Maya said.

"That's two hours too long." Riley pouted.

"You're squishing my baby." Maya deadpanned.

Riley jumped away from the friend and Maya groaned.

She hated making Riley feel bad, even after all these years.

She pulled Riley into a hug and Riley melted.

Lucas and Josh shared a look and shrugged.

They'd learned long ago that their wives loved each other far more than them.

They were cool with it.

"So is Farkle and Zay coming tonight?" Josh asked.

Smackle he knew couldn't make it since she was currently living in Switzerland, working in a think tank.

"Unfortunately not. They had to fly out to Texas. Liana went into labor this afternoon." Lucas said.

Josh grinned.

Liana was Zay's cousin and the couple's surrogate.

"Good for them. Can't wait to meet little Meira." Josh said.

"I got to see Uncle Gabe and Aunt Ronny today!" Hope chirped.

"Did you now?" Josh asked.

Hope nodded.

"The older kids were paired up with the younger kids. I got paired up with Uncle Gabe!" The little girl said excitedly, her blue eyes flashing.

"And who did Max get paired with?" Maya asked.

Hope flipped her hair.

"Ronny of course." She said, shooting Gabe a devious smile.

Gabe blushed deeply.

Josh and Maya shared a look.

Well they did say history repeated its self.

"Ok. I think the beef stew is done. Come eat!"

The group sat down to eat.

Maya looked around.

Growing up she had never dared hope for this.

Good friends.

An amazing husband.

A beautiful daughter and a soon to be there son.

Time after time she had been shown that is you hope hard enough, long enough well…

Maybe, just maybe your dreams do come true.


End file.
